


Ah Hell; Just Look My Way

by MiaMoonWolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 2nd Years but like Kasamatsu is still there? Maybe he just helps with their practice idk, Akashi Gives No Fucks, Akashi is a master plotter, Fluff and Angst, Kasamatsu what..., Kise is all over the map, M/M, POV Multiple, Pining, friggin Aomine that fool, general confusion, oh how the plot thickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMoonWolf/pseuds/MiaMoonWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko likes Kagami, but Kagami is hooking up with Himuro who in turn likes Murasakibara. Kise and Kasamatsu are hooking up, because Kasamatsu is heartbroken and Kise is in love with Aomine, who seems to like everyone but him.... fuck. Akashi is a boss as usual and gives no shits.</p><p>+</p><p>AKA another story of pining. (Mostly AoKi and Kagakuro with switching POV's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Basically there is still not enough of this stuff in the verse

Kise leaned back. His thighs hurt from where they were tucked on either side of Kasamatsu. He looked down into Kasamatsu’s face. Kasamatsu’s lips were pink and his eyes slightly glazed as his hands untangled from Kise’s hair.

“Time?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”

Kise grabbed his bag and headed out of Kasamatsu’s house.

He caught the train and closed his eyes.

_“Friends with benefits?”_

_“Senpai are you sure?”_

_“Yeah, you have an image to uphold anyway. And it's hard to come out without all the model stuff as a bonus.”_

Kasamatsu had looked so earnest.

_“Kise, really I’m honored that I’m the first one you told.”_

_“But Senpai you’re out… why would you…”_

_“Look if I meet someone I’ll let you know ok? But for now it’s fine. You’re not hard on the eyes anyway. Now go home baka.”_

Kasamatsu hadn’t treated him any differently. Kise had made the right choice to tell him. There was no pressure. And well Kasamatsu had confided that his boyfriend had just dumped him, some guy who had broken his heart out of the blue. They were supporting each other without any confusing feelings.

><><><>< 

“Oi Kuroko what’s taking so long,” Kagami yelled in the direction of the showers. No response.

“Kagami-kun that water isn’t even running anymore.”

Kagami jumped and turned around to where Kuroko was pulling on his shirt by his locker.

“Jesus, stop doing that.”

Kuroko looked at him blankly before hoisting his bag onto his shoulder and leaving.

They sat at their table at Maji Burger while Kagami yelled about the NBA through bites of burger. Kuroko watched and as he did he felt a sense of deep-seated calm settle over his heart. He was really glad to have made a friend like Kagami. A friend who was passionate, and excitable and shone like no one he’d ever met, not even Aomine.

“And who the hell do they think they’re kidding? There’s no way that they’ll win the season,” Kagami gesticulated. “Anyways want to come over?” Kuroko nodded. They went to Kagami’s apartment.

><><><>< 

Kuroko blinked his eyes open. He was lying on Kagami’s couch with his head propped up on a pillow where Kagami’s leg used to be, the tv announcer still chattering on. He looked around and realized that it was already dark out. _7:34_ he stood up and stretched. Kagami must have gone off to his room. As Kuroko approached the door he heard voices. That was weird.

“That’s not very brotherly of you,” he heard Kagami say.

“Are you complaining.” And then. Oh… ok those were sounds that he was familiar with, because well he had dated Aomine in junior high, before Aomine’s dark days. And so he could tell kissing when he heard it. He felt oddly unhappy as a moan drifted out of the room. It had been a while since he’d been with Aomine, or anyone for that matter, but well Kuroko had never been in it for the kissing – it had been for Aomine, and yet now it was almost like he felt… he shook his head and grabbed his bag. He’d text Kagami later to say that he’d gone home.

><><><>< 

“Stop it. Tetsu might hear,” Kagami said as he shoved Himuro off. “I’m going to go wake him up,” Kagami said as Himuro adjusted his slightly rumpled shirt.

“Sure thing,” he said smirking.

“Whatever Himuro.” He lowered his voice, “It’s not like I’m the only one settling for less.”

Himuro’s eyes glinted in the way that they only did very rarely. “I’m wounded,” he said as he rolled his eyes.

“Hey, at least I’m not in love with a giant kid,” Kagami grumbled. Himuro hit him on the back of his head.

“Shut up,” he said as he left the room. “By the way he’s not here anymore.”

“What?” Kagami said as he ran out into the living room after Himuro.

“Maybe he heard you moaning and took off.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Kagami said as he shook slightly. Himuro just grabbed his stuff and left. Kagami had been a douche about Muraskibara so he had to say something equally cutting. He still felt somewhat bad about it though. But well the best thing would be for him to leave so that Kagami could call Kuroko.

Kuroko picked up on the second ring.

“Kagami-kun.”

“Hi, Kuroko you left.”

“Ah yes you were busy with Himuro-san.” Silence. “Kagami-kun are you there?”

“What? Yeah, no Kuroko you should have just come in.”

“I would’ve been interrupting.” His voice sounded matter of fact and shit that hurt even more. Kuroko hadn’t been shaken up, he’d thought it totally fine, and that would only be the case if he thought of Kagami as just a friend. Kagami tried not to let his voice betray him.

“Really you wouldn’t have been interrupting. It’s not like that.”

Kuroko could hear the hesitance in Kagami’s voice, the carefulness with which he spoke as if he was trying to make things very clear.

“Kagami-kun I have to go finish studying, ah but I see what you mean. You are just hooking up with Himuro-san I understand.”

Kagami was still reeling from the bluntness of Kuroko’s speech when Kuroko bid him goodnight and hung up. He dropped his head into his pillow and groaned. Holy hell. He only hooked up with Himuro to distract himself from Kuroko who as Kagami had suspected really wasn’t interested. Shit.

><><><>< 

Kise had just finished practice when he got a text from… from Kagami? Oh my god his efforts in friendship were finally paying off. Yes! New friends new friends. Kise quickly scanned the text and then typed out that yes he would love to join Kagami and the other GoM’s + friends for a game this Saturday in the park.

><><><>< 

They drew straws. Akashi wasn’t playing, he said he wanted to watch. He was probably going to give them all progress reports, that or confirm what he already knew: their growth projections.

So the teams ended up as thus: Midorima, Kise, Kasamatsu, Kagami, and Himuro vs. Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, Takao and Sakurai.

Kise was fucking exhausted and yet it felt so good, even when Midorima yelled at him for copying his three-pointer.

“Midorimacchi I just love you so much that I want to be you,” Kise squealed as he tried to glomp onto Midorima. Takao cackled in the background while Midorima pushed back against Kise’s shoulders.

“Kise! Are you two going to play basketball or act like a couple of pricks,” Kasamatsu griped.

Kise ducked away. He jogged around the court laughing. When he passed by the other team he looked over to see Aomine smiling at Kuroko, his hand resting on his shoulder casually. And it was his real smile. Kise almost smacked into the hoop post. Pull it together Ryouta, you don’t get Aomine. Not now not ever. The smile was a reminder, that smile came out around people like Kuroko, not Kise. And that fondness… Kise shook his head as he joined the team huddle. Kasamatsu and Midorima were carrying the conversation as they talked strategy. Kise knew that it was time to focus, to throw himself into the game.

><><><>< 

Everything went downhill during the second half. Kise noticed that Aomine and Kuroko had gotten back into their old habits and although it actually pushed him to work even harder they still lost. Kasamatsu was weirdly distracted and it messed with the pace of their team. It was just a game for fun though so it was neither here nor there. But well Kise would make sure that he was ok later. And then there was the fact that Murasakibara had inexplicably entered the zone like a frickin menace. He was usually so docile that Kise often forgot how scary he could be.

By the time they finished Kise was sprawled on the ground like a starfish. They had lost, but oh well. He could hear Midorima and Takao bickering, but then they got quiet before Midorima yelled at Takao.

“You baka pervert don’t say things like that!” Kise didn’t need to look up to know that Midorima was blushing. That kid needed to just listen to his heart like a fucking Disney movie. Midorimacchi was definitely a princess at heart and needed to just accept that this was his fairytale. Kise turned his head and squinted up to where Takao was following after a storming Midorima.

><><><>< 

“Oi, Kagami, what did you call that last play? Time to buck up if you want to be on our level.”

Kagami wanted to punch Aomine in the face, fuck his gloating it was even worse than losing. Hot damn he wanted to kick his ass to high heaven and back, what a dick.

“Fuck off.”

“Ah Kagami-kun your language is horrible.”

“Jesus! Stop it with the disappearing act, I can only take so much.”

Kagami realized that Kuroko must’ve been standing next to Aomine the whole time and he just hadn’t noticed.

Aomine slung his arm around Kuroko. “Yup the dream team just kicked your butt Kagami,” Aomine said happily. And what the dream team? Kagami looked to where Aomine’s arm was hanging off of Kuroko, it was easy, carefree. Kagami had wondered whether they had… but well Kagami would probably never know, he hadn’t been with them during junior high. Then he stiffened: what if it wasn’t just in the past…

“Whatever,” he said quickly as he turned to go grab his bag. He stripped off his shirt, because yes he had in fact sweat straight through it. As he was rummaging in his bag to find his spare shirt, he heard Takao’s maniacal cackle behind him. Kagami turned around to see Takao leaning into a disgruntled Midorima.

“Takao pull yourself together.”

Takao glanced over at Kagami and then over to where Aomine and Kuroko had just been. Kagami looked too. Aomine was poking Kuroko and laughing as he muttered something. What the hell? Whatever, Takao may have caught their illness but Kagami certainly wouldn’t. He finally located his shirt and pulled it on, but not before getting somewhat stuck.

“Nice, smooth” came Aomine’s whooping voice. Kagami gave him the middle finger without turning around and then he left. Kuroko would probably want to stick around and catch up with the others anyway.

><><><>< 

Kise was not going to look at Aomine hanging off of Kuroko, he most certainly was not. God he felt pathetic. He quickly went over to Akashi to ask if he had any pointers.

><><><>< 

Apparently Kise needed to work on _everything_. But Akashi seemed pleased that he had asked for help and so maybe he didn’t think that Kise was a waste of space? Who the hell knew.

They went out to Maji Burger and it was extremely rowdy. When asked Murasakibara just shrugged off his totally inappropriate hulk out on the court. Kise thought that his fieriness probably had to do with Himuro, because well even if other people couldn’t tell Kise could. And what he could tell was that Himuro looked smug and not an ‘I just beat you smug,’ because he’d been on Kise’s team – the losing team. More like an ‘I have the power to draw forth a terrible creature’ smug… er if there were such a look that is.

So Takao and Midorima were going to be a thing eventually, once Midorima got his head out of his ass. And Kise was also sure that Himuro would somehow get Murasakibara to actually show appreciation for something other than food. Kise snorted at the idea and quickly shoveled his salad into his mouth to cover it.

><><><>< 

Kagami had a problem. The problem being that he didn’t know what the nature of Aomine and Kuroko’s relationship was. Well no his problem was that he was jealous as fuck over something that might not even matter. At least no one will think it out of the ordinary when he glares at Aomine. That being said he needed to calm down because he was having a practice match with Touou that afternoon.

His phone buzzed. He looked down. It was Kise… for the fourteenth time that day… and it was only 1:00 PM.

“Kuroko, does Kise just text you all of the time?” Kagami said absently as they put away their lunch trays.

“Usually about 30 texts per day,” Kuroko said.

“Hah?” Why was he being targeted too? Life just wasn’t fair. But then he had an idea. Kise tended to distract Aomine what with their wild one-on-one culture. No, was Kagami really considering this? Well but it might actually dissuade him and Aomine from fighting. Kise was a good buffer.

He typed out a text to ask him to come to the game.

><><><>< 

Kise looked down at his phone in confusion. Why would Kagami want him there? Then another text came.

_From: Kagami_

_Only if you want. Just thought you might want to see both Kuroko and Aomine…_

_From: Kagami_

_Ah and me I’d like to see you too. Now that we’re friends and all._

Interesting Kagami was definitely panicking. In some ways it sounded like Kagami was asking him out. He snorted, as if.  No it had to do with Aomine and Kuroko. But why? Did Kagami know that Kise liked Aomine? Or was he actually just being a good friend? Hmm… Or maybe Kagami wanted someone else there to stop Aomine and Kuroko from being all fluffy and happy. Kise had definitely seen how pissy Kagami had gotten at their fake match – and sure Kagami hated Aomine, but Kise was the observant one so he knew that it had been a different kind of annoyance that day. Ah well he did like hanging out with Kuroko and Aomine.

_From: Kagami_

_If you wanted me to come so badly you should’ve just said ;) of course I want to see Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi, oh and that Aominecchi too I guess \\\\\ >-<///_

><><><>< 

Kuroko watched as Kagami furiously typed on his phone.

“Kagami-kun, most of us don’t actually respond to Kise’s texts. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No well I,” Kagami blushed. “I thought that I should invite him to the practice match, then he could see both you and Aomine.”

What? Kuroko was quite sure that that didn’t make sense.

“We just saw him though.”

Kagami gave an awkward high-pitched laugh before speeding up towards their classroom. Kuroko didn’t get it. Kagami was acting extremely weird.

><><><>< 

Kise felt somewhat bad about ditching practice, but he promised to set up practice matches with the other teams as penance. And he had told Kasamatsu that it was a favor to Kagami who needed his help in getting with Kuroko (lie, although possibly true). In a strange turn of events Kasamatsu had nodded at him and told him to go, but that they shouldn’t set up any practice matches yet, which was odd. Kise still hadn’t asked Kasamatsu about the other day – and well Kasamatsu was just off in general now.

“Senpai… are you ok?” Kise asked quietly so that the rest of the team couldn’t hear.

Kasamatsu ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

“Just kind of torn up about… he hasn’t- well- I haven’t heard from him at all since…” Kasamatsu looked lost again.

Kise pulled him into a fierce hug.

“If you need anything…” he whispered, letting it sit on the air.

><><><>< 

Kagami had told himself that he needed to be nice. Well nicer than he wanted to be. He didn’t know what the relationship was between Kuroko and Aomine and either way Kuroko wasn’t interested so it really didn’t make a difference.

So he’d pull it together.

When Touou came in Kagami clenched his hand into a fist, his nails digging in as a reminder to not do anything rude. Aomine trailed behind the rest of the team and Kagami was so focused on him that he almost missed the pink haired ball that attached itself to Kuroko squealing in delight.

“Oi, Satsuki give him some air,” came Aomine’s voice as he walked over to where Kagami and the others were. Somehow Satsuki didn’t irk Kagami, maybe because if Kuroko had wanted to date her he would’ve by now?

He felt a weight land around his shoulders. “Ready to get your ass kicked?”

Kagami shoved Aomine off. Smack talk he could do.

“Not going to get my ass kicked so you can just shove off. Kuroko and I are going to wipe the floor with you.” To his surprise Aomine smiled and let them be, grabbing Satsuki and pulling her over to the rest of the Touou team.

><><><>< 

By the time Kise showed up the game was well underway and the score was tied at 14 points each.

He went over to sit by Momoicchi. If she was surprised to see him she didn’t show it. Kise watched with rapt attention. Aomine was amazing. So amazing. Thank god he had always admired him because it meant that no one thought it strange that he was staring. The buzzer sounded for halftime and Kise quickly averted his gaze to look over towards the Seirin team.

He bit his tongue to keep from calling out. Riko was on the move to pull them all in and then he realized that the Touou team was heading his way.

“Aominecchi!” he greeted happily. Look at his face his face. Aomine pulled his shirt up to wipe his face. Face face face. Kise was so proud of himself for not glancing down at the abs that must have just presented themselves.

“Kise what are you doing here?” Aomine said as he glanced around.

“Kagamicchi invited me,” he said as he tried not to be offended by how uncomfortable Aomine seemed to be by him being there.

“Fascinating,” came Imayoushi’s drawl and Kise remembered that the rest of the team was there too.

“Well I’ll let you guys plot,” he said as he quickly left for the bathroom.

He texted Kasamatsu to let him know the score. Whatever. Then he texted everyone else on his team. Then he texted Akashi. Then Midorima. And as he was in the middle of drafting a message to Takao-

“Oi, pretty boy you coming to cheer me on or what?”

Kise looked up to see Aomine jogging up to him.

“Aominecchi! You wanted to make sure that I didn’t miss your game how sweet,” Kise batted his eyelashes. People knew he was a flirt. Acting as nervous as he felt would be more of a give-away. Besides ‘fake-it-till-you-make-it.’ He repeated those words to himself when he woke up in the morning, when perfected a new technique in basketball and especially when he just wanted to bow down to Aomine and ask him to take him home with him forever.

“Yeah, yeah let’s go.” Aomine stretched as he turned and Kise let his gaze wander to the sliver of skin that was exposed. Shit.

><><><>< 

Seirin won by one point. And Kise took the opportunity to glomp onto Kuroko first, because winded Kuroko was less likely to dodge in time.

“Kurokocchi! My one true love!” Kise nuzzled into him.

“Kise-kun please stop,” Kuroko said as he wheezed. Kise released him and checked to make sure that he was ok. He crouched down to look into Kuroko’s face. Then he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Kagami was rushing over with Kuroko’s water

Kise quickly backed away and let Kagami take it over. It was actually really endearing to watch as Kagami rubbed soft circles into Kuroko’s back, talking quietly while Kuroko nodded along. And then Kise saw it. The quiet smile that Kuroko gave Kagami. And he had to turn away. His legs felt kind of weak. He knew Kuroko. Aomine wasn’t who Kuroko wanted. And if Kuroko wanted someone he wouldn’t settle for anyone else. Not like Kise who was fucking around with a friend because he was too scared of rejection.

All of a sudden he felt confused. What was he even doing? He tripped over his feet. Kise didn’t trip, or he doesn’t trip. Shit. He stumbled through the door and he just ran for it.

><><><>< 

Kagami saw Kuroko’s eyes widen, watching something over Kagami’s shoulder. He heard the door clang shut, who had left?  Kise was nowhere to be seen.

“Kuroko?”

“Kagami-kun I think that Kise is having a rough time.”

Kagami thought about it. “Um, he seems normal to me?”

Kuroko rolled his eyes. And wow that was not normal.

“It’s ok that you can’t tell,” Kuroko said. And then he just stared at him. Like his words held some other meaning. Kagami furrowed his brows.

Kuroko turned around before saying, “Kagami-kun we should go to Maji Burger, alson I think that Murasakibara and Himuro-san like each other. Himuro-san should just ask him out.” Kagami watched him stunned.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone kisses everyone and Kise is an emotional roller coaster. In addition we discover who Kasamatsu's ex is and realize that everything is fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy.

Kuroko turned around before saying, “Kagami-kun we should go to Maji Burger, also I think that Murasakibara and Himuro-san like each other. Himuro-san should just ask him out.” Kagami watched him stunned.

He was always floored by Kuroko’s bluntness. But as always Kuroko was spot on. Please dear God don’t let him realize that I like him.

“Yeah let’s go to Maji,” he said quickly as he went to grab his stuff.

He felt a sharp tug at the back of his shirt.

“Going somewhere?” Kagami could feel chills down his back as Riko smiled at him – in that controlled way like he was due for castration.

“No coach.”

“Good because we still have a team meeting.

At 6:00 they finally hit the showers and went to Maji.

“Kuroko how would a guy like Tatsuya go about asking out a guy like Murasikibara?” Kagami said between bites.

Kuroko shrugged. “Murasakibara-kun is honest. If Himuro-san told him, then he’d answer truthfully.”

Kagami so wanted to ask how Kuroko would answer if he himself ever said anything. He shoved more burger into his mouth.

><><><>< 

Kise made it home panting and gasping and he went straight into the shower. He sat in his tub and didn’t get out.

He finally turned off the water. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long time before going to his room.

He had two messages from Kasamatsu and one from Aomine.

 

_From: Yukio Kasamatsu_

_How was game_

_From: Yukio Kasamatsu_

_Come over? My parents are leaving for a weekend conference_

 

Kise quickly told him that he was on his way. At the end of the day it seemed that he was in too deep to change his mind. He quickly pulled on his clothes while he checked Aomine’s message.

 

_From: Aomine Daiki_

_1 on 1?_

Of course, why else would Aomine willingly text him. He texted back to say that he couldn’t and got up to leave.

><><><>< 

Kasamatsu was slow to answering the door and when Kise looked at him he didn’t see his strong willed captain.

“Hey come in,” he said as he turned towards the kitchen. “Do you want-”

“It’s ok senpai I don’t need anything to drink.”

“Ok,” he trudged upstairs. Kise following closely. He tugged on the bottom of Kasamatsu’s shirt when they reached the landing and then crowded in close.

“Senpai,” he just wanted Kasamatsu to be happy. God it was horrible to watch. Who was this elusive heartbreaker? Kise didn’t even know what type of guys Kasamatsu went for. Maybe someone really amusing because Kasamatsu was so serious, or someone quiet to tame his brashness. Either way now was not the time to ask. He looped his arms around Kasamatsu’s waist and just held on. He put his chin on his shoulder and squeezed lightly, taking comfort from the warm heat that radiated off of Kasamatsu’s back.

Finally they went to Kasamatsu’s room and just laid on his bed, both exhausted. They turned towards each other and just stared. It should’ve been awkward but it wasn’t. Kasamatsu let one lone tear leave his eye.

“What happened,” Kise finally whispered.

Kasamatsu was silent for so long that Kise started to think that he had mistaken why he’d been asked over.

“He called me last night,” Kasamatsu said quietly. Kise tensed, remembering how Kasamatsu had said that the guy had been radio silent.

“What’d he say,” Kise managed to breathe out. He scooted closer to Kasamatsu and traced his fingers over his hand.

Kasamatsu chuckled wryly and then started crying again. It was the most silent crying that Kise had ever seen and it made him feel like he was looking at someone much younger: a much smaller Kasamatsu.

Kise was not usually a face-breaker, but he wanted to give this gent a piece of his mind cheeky bastard hurting his senpai. He put the actor-ness on. No need to make Kasamatsu see how pissed he was.

“He wants to be friends, and he-” his voice broke. “He said that it wouldn’t work; that he couldn’t let me waste it on him.”

Oh no. Kasamatsu’s ex was the self-sacrificing type. There was nothing worse than dating someone who thought that they were holding you back or weren’t good enough. Cause like what do you do?

“He doesn’t realize how good he is?”

Kasamatsu was now crying so hard that the lack of noise was disconcerting. He nodded. And now Kise felt bad for this other guy too – maybe he wasn’t a jerk after all.

Ah man and that meant that he was probably crying and looking wrecked all the time too. Kise tried to think if anyone that Kasamatsu knew had looked like that. Or was there anyone that he’d been avoiding. No one came to mind – so most likely not another Kaijo student.

He didn’t want to give Kasamatsu hope, but this was just too sad. How could they not get this sweetie to stop being so selfless? They could be happy together. His mind flitted to Aomine before he refocused.

“Senpai, let me help you.” Kasamatsu’s eyes were glassy and his head twitched, whether it was in affirmation or not, Kise couldn’t say.

They fell asleep like that just holding hands.

><><><>< 

Aomine frowned at his phone. He was on such a high from the practice match even though he had lost. He wished that Kise had stuck around for one-on-one because it would’ve been so fun. Just the two of them getting lost in the game.

“Sakurai! Let’s go to Maji.”

“Ah yes. Sorry, yes.”

><><><>< 

Kagami choked on his fucking burger. He felt betrayed by the burger for letting him choke.

“Ahomine why are you here?”

“Please swallow before speaking,” Kuroko said.

“What the hell are we doing here? What are you doing here?”

“Aomine-kun even you know that we always come here.”

“Yeah!” Kagami said before realizing how dumb he sounded. “Go home.”

“Ah-h I’m sorry,” Sakurai said as he bowed in such rapid succession that Kagami worried for his vestibular system.

“Sakurai-kun please just ignore Kagami.”

“Kuroko’s right it’s this Aho that needs to leave.”

“I’m sorry,” Sakurai continued to say.

“Whatever,” Aomine said as he sat down next to Kuroko. Sakurai flitted next to the table before Kagami gestured to the seat next to him. More apologies.

“Sakurai-kun your shots were very good today,” Kuroko said blankly. Kagami glared at Aomine. Aomine feigned disinterest.

“Ah thank you! I’m sorry.”

Aomine stole one of Kagami’s fries and Kagami turned as red as his hair as anger boiled beneath the surface. He was like a bull ready to fight.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said as he rested a hand on Kagami’s forearm.

Kagami felt the fight drain out of him.

Aomine looked to where they were touching and smirked. “It sure is getting hot in here,” Aomine said casually as he bit into Kagami’s fry.

Sakurai was looking between them all. “Eh? You’re dating!” he said as his head swiveled to Kuroko and then Kagami and then back to Kuroko again. “Congratulations. You make a good couple. Very good.”

Kagami was red again.

“Sakurai-san we are not in that kind of relationship.”

It took about ten minutes to calm Sakurai down and he just stared down at his food after that.

“Ah hell even I’m getting depressed now,” Aomine said. “Come on I’ll get you icecream.” He grabbed Sakurai and steered him to the door, Sakurai muttering apologies and looking like he was about to cry.

“Oh man I feel bad for that guy,” Kagami said. “Want to come over?”

“Of course.”

><><><>< 

Kuroko had fallen asleep on Kagami’s couch again. And this time Kagami dare not move from where he was supporting Kuroko’s head on his thigh. They were so comfortable together. It felt… natural. But Kuroko hadn’t even batted an eyelash when he found out that Kagami had hooked up with Himuro. He wasn’t even a little bit jealous. But well maybe he would’ve been if he didn’t know that Himuro liked Murasakibara?

Kagami just tried to remain still and not wake Kuroko up.

><><><>< 

Kasamatsu’s alarm went off at 6:30 AM. They had to get to practice. Yesterday Kise had felt bad for himself, but today he would channel his energies into figuring out a game plan for Kasamatsu and his ex. It felt good to be useful.

><><><>< 

Kise poured himself into that practice. And even Kasamatsu seemed to brighten a little by the end of it.

“Kise you did really well today.”

“Thanks senpai, I think I just felt the team spirit,” he said as he slung an arm around Hayakawa.

Hmm feeling the love. Maybe he could lift Kasamatsu’s spirits while he tried to figure out how to coach Kasamatsu into getting his ex back. Oh and also getting up the nerve to ask Kasamatsu who the hell this guy was.

><><><>< 

Aomine woke up to his phone buzzing. No of course he hadn’t gone to Touou’s morning practice.

 

_From: Takao Kazuanari_

_Next Saturday at Kise’s. I’m bringing the booze and the Shin-chan!!_

 

What… how the hell did he get his number? Also if Takao and Kise were tag teaming… Whatever there’d be booze.

><><><>< 

“Senpai, it’ll be fun. We won’t have to think about anything. I really want you to have a good time.” It would be a good chance for Kasamatsu to relax. “You should have a break.”

Kasamatsu smiled and agreed. Yes Kise was going to make sure that he had a fucking good time.

><><><>< 

Akashi was on his fourth beer and had already taken three shots of vodka. And even though Kise had purposefully filled his glass more than the others he still didn’t feel a damn thing. It felt good to be the best.

He glanced over to where Kagami was telling Kuroko and Kouki how much he loved Seirin. Drunkard. Kuroko had the same beer in his hands that he had started out on and Kouki was already red in the face. Akashi walked over.

“Kouki you don’t have to try and keep pace with Kagami.” He took Kouki’s beer and handed him a glass of water before turning around.

“Akashichi! We’re playing a game in the living room. You all have to come,” Kise said as he peered over Akashi at Seirin. Akashi made him fall to his knees for not stepping to the side to look.

“Akashichi-sama I’m soooo sorry,” Kise mock groveled from the floor.

Akashi just rolled his eyes and went to the living room.

><><><>< 

“The game is called never have I ever,” said Kise excitedly. “Everyone grab a drink and sit down.” They did so.

“We’re doing house rules. So you drink when you’ve done what they said.” Kise said excitedly. “I call upon my cohost to get things started,” Kise said as he bowed in the direction of Takao dramatically.

“Oh yes ok! Happy to begin. Never have I ever had a friend-turned-fuck buddy,” Takao said.

That little betrayer. Kise drank his beer as he glared at Takao. He could see Kasamatsu drinking from his peripheral.

Takao put his hands up in a whoops gesture.

“Kagami-kun you should be drinking,” Kuroko said.

Himuro was laughing so hard that he could barely catch his breath enough to lift his beer to his mouth. Murasakibara looked on with mild interest… maybe.

Kagami reluctantly took a sip.

“I refuse to believe that someone would kiss him willingly,” Aomine chimed in.

Kagami flipped him off.

“Ok ok Midorima please,” Kise said quickly.

“Never have I ever missed Oha Asa, and denied Fate,” Midorima said in complete seriousness.

They all drank, except Akashi who was practically Fate himself.

“Never have I ever gotten drunk,” Akashi said smugly.

Everyone, but Murasakibara and Midorima drank.

“Ah Shintarou you seem to have forgotten my family’s wine cellar.”

Midorima went beet red. Kise stared at him along with some of the others waiting for the story. Midorima remained tight lipped but he still took a small sip.

“In junior high we tried some of my fathers liquor to celebrate our final championship. Shintarou got so drunk that he threw up all over my bathroom,” Akashi supplied looking smug.

“Not all over,” Midorima said petulantly. Takao held onto Midorima’s knee as he cracked up.

“Who knew that Midorimacchi was so wild and rebellious!” Kise crooned before gesturing to Furihata to go next.

“Never have I ever skipped school,” Furihata said.

Kise, Kagami and Himuro drank, each exclaiming how fun it was to play hooky.

Aomine and Kuroko also drank.

“You skipped school?” Kagami slurred looking incredulous. He swayed towards Kuroko, apparently unaware of how close he was getting.

Kuroko nodded.

“Aomine-kun and I skipped for our first date,” he said. “We wanted to ensure that the other GoM’s wouldn’t follow us.”

“You allowed this?” Midorima said looking at Akashi in horror.

“Yes. It was the only time that Kuroko asked for something so selfish,” Akashi answered matter-of-factly.

Kise had wondered why Kuroko hadn’t been at practice that one time, because Kuroko never missed. Kise took another drink from his beer and avoided thinking about a happy Kuroko and Aomine.

“What was your first date?” Takao asked pleasantly.

“We played basketball.”

Kise’s head shot up: one-on-one. And Aomine had a look of nostalgia on his face, and even Kuroko looked fond. It must have meant a lot to them. Kise had never had anything like that. He was not ok with feeling bitter. Happy Kuroko was such a good thing, and besides how could he be mad at someone who had liked the same person as he did?

He schooled his expression and looked up. Everyone had an expression of slight affection on their face, except… except Kagami who seemed to be trying to pull off what Kise was pulling off: not looking like it hurt.

“Ok so,” Kuroko began. “Never have I ever pretended to speak a foreign language that I don’t know,” Kuroko said carefully.

The spell was broken.

“Kurokocchi how could you do this to me!” Kise swooned as he drank more. Kise quickly went into a story of when he modeled in France and had tried to impress the girl that he was modeling with, only to realize that even though she was British her mother was from France and she was in fact fluent. “So humiliating!” Kise said. In truth he could laugh about it quite easily, because well- he hadn’t actually been asking her out in that way. “Muraskibara please go.” Kise thought he’d ask about food immediately. He didn’t. 

Murasakibara just stared at him. Himuro leaned in to whisper something into his ear.

“Never have I ever fantasized about someone in this room,” Murasakibara drawled.

Shit that just got real, real fast Kise thought. He chugged his beer. Furihata was looking around blankly with his beer firmly clutched in his hands.

“Good for you Furihatacchi!” Kise said. The others clapped their hands. He noticed that Sakurai was drinking too and looking miserable about it. Did he… did he think about Aomine that way too? Shit what? No. Kise looked to Kasamatsu who was looking slightly unhappy himself. Kise gave him a weak smile. Kasamatsu shouldn’t feel embarrassed about having thought about Kise. And besides the whole point was that he was supposed to be having fun. Kise gave his wrist a quick squeeze.

“Never have I ever had sex,” Himuro said.

They were all dead quiet.  Oh no… Kise felt a sense of dread. For a moment nobody moved. Then Kasamatsu raised his can- and god Kise had been so focused on whether or not Aomine would raise his drink that he had totally forgotten. Of course Kasamatsu and his ex had done it. Kise shot everyone an angry glare to make sure that they didn’t say anything. And actually none of them really looked that surprised. Then Sakurai drank. WHAT? But then-

“Wait Himuro-” Kagami started.

“Oh whoops I have had sex, sorry” he said as he winked. He didn’t look sorry at all in Kise’s opinion.

And then Kise saw that Kuroko looked almost relieved when Kagami didn’t also drink – his eyes flitting between Kagami and Himuro. Wait were THEY a thing? Shit but what about Kuroko and Kagami? This game was starting to be more trouble than it was worth.

And then Kuroko and Aomine both drank. Kise felt his heart crack. And he knew. He _knew_. He stared at Kagami and saw how he felt. And it looked horrible. He wanted to just reach out and hug him, to just know that someone felt exactly how he felt in that moment. But then Kasamatsu’s hand was grabbing his, hidden from view between them. Kise squeezed back as hard as he could and felt Kasamatsu squeezing as well. He must be feeling a very strong sense of empathy, and Kise was grateful for a friend like him, because he didn’t know how to keep on acting normal for the rest of this night now that he knew. All that mattered was Aomine and… and. He could hear Midorima interrogating them. Could tell that they were confirming what he now knew to be true. And then Sakurai was speaking. Beautiful, wonderful, and unhappy-sounding? Sakurai.  

“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping,” Sakurai said.

Yes perfect simple.

“In France,” Kise said unprompted. He chugged until his beer was done and went to get another one.

He quickly ran his hand through his hair. Get it together. Get. It. Together.

“Hey Kise.”

Kise couldn’t help but flinch. He’d thought that if anyone came after him it would’ve been Kasamatsu. Then he saw Aomine reach around him, he tensed. Aomine grabbed a beer. Kise turned to face him. “You missed Murasakibara explaining that he routinely swims naked at his parents lake house. And well that Himuro guy offered to join him. Really it was gross,” Aomine chuckled. Kise’s knuckles were growing stiff from how hard he was gripping his beer.

Aomine stopped laughing and looked at him a little uncertainly.

“That’s- that’s really something,” and shit why did his voice have to sound so weak.

Aomine turned back and grabbed another beer before handing it to Kise.

“I already have one?” he said as he looked up at Aomine.

“Yeah but Kasamatsu asked you to get one for him too yeah?”

“Oh,” Kise blinked. He had? “Thanks,” he said as he grabbed the beer and walked back out of the kitchen. He heard Aomine move a few seconds later.

“Alright, alright Aomine’s back what’s your question?” Kasamatsu said as he quickly grabbed the beer from Kise. He looked as if he had been stuck in a room with lions, which, accurate that.

Aomine looked around lazily before smirking, his eyes settling on Kagami. “Never have I ever cried during sex,” Aomine said.

Takao and Himuro were both cackling like they were born to be pro cacklers.

“But you already know that I haven’t-” Kagami turned bright red as he realized what he was about to say. Aomine was laughing now too.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said looking annoyed. Wow Kuroko must actually really like Kagami. And Kagami didn’t even know it. Kise could sense the anger from Kuroko at his ex for humiliating Kagami. Kise wasn’t too happy about the joke either, it was like Aomine was dangling Kuroko over Kagami as if to taunt him. But even Aomine wasn’t that mean. Was he? He didn’t still like Kuroko did he? Kise just tried to keep his model mask up. He turned to Kasamatsu who was staring at Aomine like he had never seen him before.

“Wait wait so no one has cried?” Himuro said. They all fell silent. Kasamatsu took a drink. Kise’s breath hitched. He wanted to skin Aomine. Asshole asshole asshole. He glared at him so hard and didn’t even realize that he had started to rise until Aomine turned to him wide-eyed and Kasamatsu pulled his arm so that he landed back on the floor. Some people were whispering. But all Kise could see was Aomine who had not only managed to break his heart tonight, but had also hurt Kagami so badly and now his captain too. Aomine looked strangely scared and his mouth opened and closed like a guppy.

“Enough,” Akashi said. “Crying at critical moments in our lives is extremely impressive.” He turned to Kasamatsu, “I respect you as a captain and I respect you as a man.”

Coming from anyone else it would’ve sounded stupid or creepy. But Akashi never praised anyone. And sure he didn’t know the circumstances of the crying really, but still Kise felt himself relax, extremely grateful for what Akashi had just done. Kasamatsu nodded at him once. Akashi nodded back.

“Ryouta, if you would please, we only have a few left.”

Kise recovered quickly and went with the question that he had thought of at the beginning.

“Never have I ever dated someone older than me,” Kise said.

Aomine drank – Kuroko was several months older. And Sakurai and Himuro drank. Sakurai seemed quiet about it, but Himuro had no shame. Kise was starting to think that he was a bit of a playa’. Or not. Who knew?

“Kasamatsu?” Kise said encouragingly. Thank goodness just Kasamatsu and Kagami and they had already gotten the raw end of the deal so they’d ask boring things, hoping to get it over with just like Kise.  

“Never have I ever dumped someone who I still loved,” Kasamatsu said.

Kise stared at Kasamatsu. Fuck. Woah. And wait what? Kasamatsu stared at Aomine. It was… confusing? Was he doing this for Kise?

Sakurai quickly drank. Kise would have to find a time to figure out whatever was happening with that kid, but more importantly Aomine. Aomine glanced to Sakurai before he seemed to come to a decision.

He looked back at Kasamatsu, “hate to disappoint, but Tetsu dumped me.”

They all stared at Kuroko.

“Sorry,” he said quietly.

Aomine waved him off. And just as the moment was starting to feel painfully intimate Kagami spoke up.

“Never have I ever been a dumb ass prick named Ahomine.”

“Fuck you,” Aomine said, but then he smiled and drank.

Kise had never been more thankful for Kagami. Thank you lord for that quick pace switch.

“Alright more drinks in the kitchen,” Kise said as he got to his feet.

><><><>< 

A half hour later Kise found himself locked into a really weird conversation with Furihata about fighter robots. Furihata was extremely knowledgeable and it was really… wow yeah Kise was all about getting lost in this conversation, especially because he could see Kasamatsu, Takao and Midorima talking about Oha Asa nearby. So Kasamatsu seemed to be relaxing too.

“But then there’s also the question of ethics,” Furihata was saying.

Kise noticed Akashi watching them over a screwdriver in the corner. Kise smirked. Akashi definitely had a weird focus on Furihata that Kise would just love to see play out.

><><><>< 

They were too drunk. Except Akashi. If they hadn’t been so drunk they would’ve taken the last game as a litmus test for how this game would go, but Takao’s screeches of

“Spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!” had most of them murmuring in agreement.

“I’ll go first,” Himuro said.

Kise passed him a bottle as they all found their way to their previous seats.

“House rules, this time we will go in a circle so that at least everyone can go once.” Midorima looked supremely annoyed.

It spun and landed on Takao. After an extremely flirtatious, and long winded set up they engaged in the grossest kiss that Kise had ever seen, god. But at least everyone was laughing. Well Midorima looked scandalized, but what else was new.

Murasakibara went next. It landed on Midorima. Kise wasn’t sure which was better. Seeing Murasakibara shuffle to the center looking bored or Midorima having to be dragged by Takao and physically pushed into Murasakibara. It was more like a head butt than a kiss, but they let it pass.

Next came Kagami. He actually looked really nervous it was kind of cute.

“Get it Kagamicchi!” Kise said as the bottle spun. He hoped that Kagami got Kuroko, he wanted something to go right for him as opposed to going… oh. Oh well going like that.

“Fuck I will not kiss Aho.”

“Thanks,” Aomine said looking equally annoyed.

“Over my fucking dead body,” Kagami continued as he shook with rage.

“Hmm you two might be kind of hot,” Himuro said absently.

“Betrayal, disowned, disowned,” Kagami said angrily.

“Oh go on Taiga.”

Kagami crawled to the center looking like he had been sentenced to death.

“Jeez it’s not that bad,” Aomine said as he rolled his eyes.

Maybe Kise would be jealous if it had been someone other than Kagami, but it was just so apparent that they both hated this that Kise just felt bad for them.

Finally Aomine started to slowly lean in. And Kagami begrudgingly opened his mouth. They kissed for a few seconds before Kagami bolted backwards as if he had been scorched.

“Why’d you slip your tongue in!” he growled.

“Looked like you wanted it,” Aomine smirked.

Kagami crab walked backwards as fast as possible and Kuroko put a soothing hand on his back. Kagami seemed to relax enough to stop yelling at Aomine.

Kuroko grabbed the bottle and spun it.

Kise prayed, just prayed. It landed on Aomine. How much could his heart take? Was the universe conspiring against him? He glared at Midorima that harbinger of fate – somehow in his mind it made sense. Yes his anger was misplaced. Ok really he just didn’t want to watch this. But he did watch it.

He watched as Aomine went completely expressionless and scooted to the center of the circle. His eyes seemed to dance between Kuroko’s like he was looking for something. Kuroko nodded once and Aomine gave a soft smile. Kise couldn’t believe how easy it was for them to silently communicate after all this time. He felt bitter bitter bitter.

The kiss was soft and over so soon, but still it had been slow. They pulled apart and Aomine squeezed Kuroko’s shoulder before he turned around. Kise just breathed, it was the only way that he could cope. Just breathe.

Kise looked at Furihata expectantly for he was up to bat. Kuroko nudged him to the center. Furihata smiled and took the bottle. He stared at it shaking slightly. Kise could tell that he was nervous. He didn’t look up till it stopped.

It was pointing at Akashi. Did he like will it to land on him? Cause he seemed so ready. Akashi was not a crawler, he stood up, and walked over before kneeling in front of Furihata. Furihata was still quaking like a leaf. Akashi leaned in and whispered something into Furihata’s ear that the rest of them couldn't hear. Furihata gave a crooked smile, which Akashi returned before cupping Furihata’s cheek.

Woah.

Akashi pecked his lips. It was chaste. Cute even, and that’s when it clicked. It must’ve been Furihata’s first kiss. Kise grinned at Akashi as he went to sit down. What a gentleman.

Kasamatsu was next and it landed on Kise. As he crawled over all he could think was, please dear god let this not look like we kiss all the time. They melded into it. And Kise counted to three before pulling apart. Kasamatsu smiled at him and he smiled back. Easy breezy. He took the bottle as Kasamatsu went back to the edge of the circle.

It landed on Sakurai. Weird moment. Kise gave him one of his model smiles.

“Oh Sakuraicchi. Ooo no no Ryoucchi! Just like my name!” Maybe he was more drunk than he thought. But he barely knew Sakurai and he just wanted to have fun during this party. That was the point.

Sakurai apologized for having the same name as he crawled forward. Kise swayed before kissing him. Ooo he was a good kisser. He inched forward and slipped his tongue in. It was just getting good when he felt someone tug on his collar.

“Oi, are you trying to smother him,” Kasamatsu said looking annoyed.

“Oooo you look angry, like your usualness, selfness.” Kasamatsu rolled his eyes.

Kise turned back to see that Aomine was pulling on Sakurai’s collar as well.

“Jeez Kise he’s going to have nightmares for months.”

What? “But we barely kissed,” he pouted.

“No man,” came Kagami’s voice. Kise turned to look. “You were like, eating him, like how I eat hamburgers.”

“Oh…” Kise turned back to Sakurai. “So should I thank you for the meal?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sor-” Sakuari said as he bowed looking miserable.

“Hey woah,” Aomine said as he went to block Sakurai from Kise’s view, “You see what you’ve done. Jesus Kise rein it in.”

Kise was so tempted to say ‘look what the fuck you’ve done. Been doing all night actually,’ but he restrained himself and just followed Kasamatsu back to his seat.

Akashi was next and got Kuroko. It was quick and simple.

Then Takao got Kagami and after much teasing on Takao’s part, and much annoyed growling on Kagami’s part they had a surprisingly normal kiss.

Then Midorima got Furihata, which was quite uneventful if you excluded Takao’s whoops of “get it Shin-chan!”

Finally Aomine had the bottle in his hand. He turned it. Kise watched with a sense of foreboding. Please someone neutral like Midorima. Or maybe Kasamatsu. That would be fine too. It didn’t land on someone neutral. It landed on him. All humor was gone as he looked up. And Aomine was looking at him as if confused by something. Kise willed his body to move and he crawled with his eyes on the floor until he literally smacked into Aomine.

The only thing worse than not getting Aomine was getting a taste of Aomine and having to watch him turn away. Kise wondered why he hadn’t considered this happening. He must’ve looked miserable, because Aomine was looking unhahppy all of a sudden.

“No need to act like it’s the end of the world. What you only wanted to kiss Sakurai.”

Kise just looked down. No crying allowed.

“Aomine-kun shut up,” Kuroko said. And if Kise didn’t feel so bad he might’ve been surprised by the rare harshness to what Kuroko had just said.

Aomine did shut up and he lifted Kise’s chin. He didn’t know how long they just looked at each other. But then Aomine brushed his lips over Kise’s, warm and wet and so controlled until they were gone again quick as they’d come. Aomine let go of him and turned around.

Ah yes watching Aomine leave, again… as always.

Kise turned back too.

Sakurai was the last one to go and Kise barely watched as the bottle landed on Kasamatsu. His heart would surely just tear itself apart. Kasamatsu’s breath had hitched and it was so quiet that no one else must’ve been able to hear it. Sakurai wasn’t apologizing as Kasamatsu came over. Whatever they’d kiss and it’d be quick and then they’d be done and people could go home. Ok kiss and be done. Why aren’t you kissing.

“Let’s go go go,” Kise said exuberantly putting his leftover drunkenness into it. But they still weren’t… and Kasamatsu turned to him eyes wide. Kise felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him.

“Shit,” oh and _shit_ he’d just said that out loud. The rest of them looked confused. Well Akashi probably wasn’t. He turned to Akashi, yup he got it. And then he looked at Aomine who was stuck somewhere between sitting and crawling. Kise leapt up and rushed forward.

“Nope no that bottle was definitely pointing at me and not Kasamatsu. I want to kiss my name buddy, name name name,” he was so not drunk anymore so sobered up. Hopefully his performance was convincing. He planted himself in front of Kasamatsu and tried to attack Sakurai’s mouth. Praying that someone anyone would break it up and yell at him so that Kasamatsu could get away.

It only took two seconds before Aomine was there creating the distraction. Yelling at Kise about trauma, blah blah blah, drunk, blah blah, Kise just feigned confusion. He saw Kasamatsu slip out of the living room; probably out of the apartment as well.

Finally people stopped paying attention to the debacle in the center. Some people yelled goodbyes. Others talked about more drinks. Kise just sagged back not even realizing how limp he had gone until he had to catch himself.

“It’s ok now,” he said as he avoided Aomine’s gaze. “You should go check on Sakurai anyway.” He felt Aomine’s grip slacken.

“Kise I….”

Whatever he was Kise didn’t care enough to find out. “I know it’s fine.” He pulled away and went to walk out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I got my never have I ever's:
> 
> http://www.hexjam.com/uk/campus/21-excruciating-never-have-i-ever-questions   
> http://icebreakerideas.com/have-you-ever-questions/#Have_You_Ever_8230_Funny_Version 
> 
> Ok so who guessed Kasamatsu's bf? Did we see this coming?


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convoluted convoluted convoluted. Also this is mostly Aoki and Kasarai (idk if they have a name but I like this one maybe?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting way longer than I meant it to be. Also this chapter is a bit of a headache, but we're getting to better grounds soon so it'll be a little less convoluted in chapter IV!

Kagami did not know what just happened. What he did know was that Akashi came by to swoop up Furihata and then Kuroko was grabbing his hand and pulling him out of Kise’s apartment after Akashi.

Ten minutes later he bumped into Kuroko. Why had he stopped?

“Kagami-kun. KAGAMI-KUN.”

He stared down at Kuroko, Akashi and Furihata seemed to have disappeared.

“You can’t pretend that you didn’t know that I was here.” And was Kuroko smiling. Wait no he looked somber now. He felt something squeeze his hand.

It was Kuroko. When had he taken his hand?

“What just happened?”

Kuroko sighed.

“Can we go inside first?”

Kagami jolted. They were outside his door. “Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it.”

In they went. Kuroko got them both water and they sat on the couch. Ten minutes passed.

“Kagami-kun, what do you think just happened?”

Kagami thought about it. “Uh, Kise doesn’t actually like Sakurai right?”

“No,” and now Kuroko was smiling.

“That was weird.”

“But necessary.”

Kagami didn’t know what that meant. “I don’t understand.”

Kuroko was silent for a long time.

“Kagami-kun, Kise just did something very important for Kasamatsu.” He paused before adding. “Aomine-kun too.”

Kagami growled. Fuck he did not mean to do that, but why did Aomine have to occupy every space of Kuroko’s life.

Kuroko ignored his outburst, maybe he thought it was the alcohol coming out.

“I’m very proud of Kise-kun.” Kagami blinked. He knew that deep down. Kuroko had a strong sense of respect for Kise. And Kagami thought he was alright too – if a little dramatic.

“Ok,” Kagami said. He still didn’t know what had happened.

“Kagami-kun can I stay over?”

“What uh… I think I need to just, tonight isn’t-”

“I understand.” Kuroko hurried to the door before Kagami changed his mind in some strange attempt to not hurt Kuroko’s feelings. He texted Kise to ask if he could use his spare room. He had assumed that he’d stay at Kagami’s; he always stayed at Kagami’s. But Kagami seemed unhappy. And during the game he had been even more angry at Aomine than usual. Kuroko knew that Kagami was probably hurting, but what could he do? Aomine had been his first love, he couldn’t just cut out that part of his past. Also Kuroko still wasn’t sure if Kagami thought of him in that way. He had thought that he might, but after tonight…. He wasn’t sure.

His phone buzzed. Kise had told him to use the spare key, that he was actually going out but that he was more than welcome to stay. Kuroko thanked him before heading back over.

><><><>< 

Kasamatsu and Sakurai…. Kise texted Kasamatsu again. Of course Sakurai was his own worst enemy. Of course. God it fit. But like blind side, whoosh how did that even happen. And oh my god all those things that Kasamatsu and Sakurai drank for… it was for each other. Kise punched the wall. He stared down at his phone. Kasamatsu still hadn’t answered any of his texts.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

Kuroko texted him. He loved Kuroko to bits but he could not do this right now. Not after watching him and Aomine. He told him that he was going out and well he guessed that he would now have to go out, at least until Kuroko went to sleep.

He packed a bag quick and left.

While he was walking he called Aomine, even though he had no desire to hear his stupid voice.

“Kise.”

“Aominecchi are you with Sakurai?”

“Yes, and listen Kise I think that he and Kasamatsu should talk. We’re at Sakurai’s now, can you and Kasamatsu come over?”

Kise gritted his teeth.

“I don’t know where he is.”

“Hah?”

“He isn’t answering his phone.”

“Well I’ll make sure to tell Sakurai that it’s not just him.”

“Aomine, Sakurai broke up with him. Just remember that.”

There was silence.

“I’m trying to help,” Aomine said, and he sounded strange.

Kise hated him right now. He swallowed his anger down.

“I know that,” he managed to grit out. “I’ll let you know when I find him.”

><><><>< 

“Kise,” the phone clicked off. _Fuck_. Aomine hung up the phone and returned to his room where Sakurai was now passed out in his bed, cheeks still ruddy from when he’d been crying earlier. Aomine quickly went to his closet to get out a futon.

He texted Kise.

><><><>< 

The first place to check was Kasamatsu’s house, but considering that his parents were probably home happily snoozing Kise had to be careful. He snuck around and stealth like climbed the tree in the backyard. Ninja on the wind ninja on the- why were his pants so tight he could barely fling himself at the window from the branch. Also still kind of drunk. He scrabbled for purchase and managed to swing himself in.

Kasamatsu was sitting at his desk.

“Senpai,” Kise hissed as he stumbled over. “Why haven’t you been answering. Jesus christers seriously.”

Kasamatsu turned to look at him before passing him his phone. Kise looked down.

_From: Sakurai Ryou_

_I’m sorry. We need to talk. I’m so sorry._

 

Ok well that seemed good. Kasamatsu had been saying that Sakurai wouldn’t talk to him. Kise looked up.

“Ok so let’s go talk to him.”

Kasamatsu shook his head. “What? Senpai we have to go. Aomine is with Sakurai right now he said that-”

“He’s with Ryou?”

Kise gulped. Did Kasamatsu sound hopeful or not…. “Yes senpai, let me take you there.” Kise could not believe that he was willingly letting himself go into the lion’s den. God the things he did for his senpai.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Kasamatsu said as he put his head in his hands.

And what? Hold the phone. “Senpai what what what does that mean. Of course it matters. He wants to make up.”

“Does he?” Well Kise didn’t actually _know_ , but why else?

“Why else would he want to talk to you?”

Now Kasamatsu looked pissed. “Well I don’t know, maybe to make sure that I understood how very done we are. How it’s all for my good. How I should be with someone better.”

“What no you have to show him that there is no one better. Senpai please please please don’t do this. Look at least let me call Aomine.”

“Fine.”

><><><>< 

“Kise, you found him?”

“Yes. Now what is Sakurai planning to say to him?”

“They’re going to fix things.”

“By fix do you mean break his heart all over again or get back together?”

Aomine looked over to where Sakurai was blinking blearily.

“Um, I’m not sure.”

“What? Fuck you Aomine. Have fun with your heartbreaker friend. I on the other hand am not going to let my friend get screwed over again. So just like if Sakurai isn’t going to _change_ anything then you can just count us out.”

“Jeez Kise stop being so dramatic, if they decide to get back together it’s fine, if not then-”

“If not? Hah! Bye Aominecchi.” Beep.

“Fucking hell!” Aomine growled. Would he just stop doing that?

“Sakurai where does Kasamatsu live?”

“We can’t, his parents would be worried.”

“Fuck ok, I’m going to Kise’s. You get some sleep. He can’t hang up on me if I’m in his fucking living room.”

Aomine jogged back over and let himself in with the spare key. Kise was still out, but… why were Kuroko’s shoes in the entryway.

“Kuroko?”

“Aomine-kun.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Kise-kun let me stay over.”

“But he’s not here.”

“Yes.”

Well that made no sense.

“Don’t you usually go to that buffoons house?”

“Don’t call Kagami-kun a buffoon.”

“Whatever, so are you guys dating or what?”

“No. I’m going back to bed.”

“Oi, stay up with me.”

“No.”

><><><>< 

Kuroko woke to his phone ringing.

“Hello?”

“Kuroko did you just get a terrifying text from Akashi?” Kagami asked.

“What I just woke up.”

“What? Whatever we have to go. I’ll come get you.”

“Ah I’m at Kise’s.”

Just then Aomine burst the door open. He seemed to have been waiting until Kuroko woke up.

“Where is that little shit? Why isn’t he back yet?”

“Aomine-kun I’m on the phone.”

Aomine looked pissed before stomping out. “Whatever I’m going. See you at 2:00.”

At two?

“Ah sorry Kagami-kun, what about Akashi?” there was silence.  “Kagami-kun?”

“Are you…” Kuroko pulled the phone closer to try and hear. “Is Aomine there.”

Oh. He heard him. That would be really confusing.

“Kagami-kun it’s not what it sounds like.”

“Right, I won’t pick you up then. I’ll see you at two. Bye.”

Oh no. Kagami thought that Kuroko had spent the night with Aomine. How was this happening? He needed to let Kagami know that he at least wasn’t lying about being at Kise’s. But Kagami wouldn’t assume that would he? Kuroko felt nauseous all of a sudden.

He checked his phone and saw a text from Akashi. First there was the fear tactics and then a request that they all meet at a certain park at two. _Oh, so that’s what they’d been referring to._ He got out of bed to get changed. Maybe he could go to Kagami’s beforehand to explain.

><><><>< 

Kuroko texted Furihata and left for the court early. He was hoping that he’d get a chance to talk to Kagami before Akashi arrived. As they entered the court he saw three figures playing a heated game of two-on-one. When they got closer he realized that Himuro and Murasakibara were facing off Kagami who was somehow in the Zone.

Kuroko felt that sense of unease return. This was not normal. Kagami only got in the Zone when there was a formidable opponent. Was he really that angry?

He wanted to say something, but somehow interrupting didn’t seem wise.

><><><>< 

Kise finally dragged Kasamatsu out to the court. He figured that they should arrive just on time. That way they could avoid unwanted confrontations. When they got there all the other GoMs were there with their partners, with the exception of Akashi. It was kind of strange to see them all so soon after the party. And Kise was not in the mood for this, especially when 4 aspirin, a gallon of water (eh) and a run had done almost nothing for his headache.

He could tell that Aomine was watching them, but he went right on over to where Himuro, Kagami, and Murasakibara were sitting. Somehow being near Kagami seemed safe. And it was unusual for Kagami to not be with Kuroko so Kise felt a kind of ‘we’re in love and doomed’ sort of camaraderie.

><><><>< 

Good leadership involves leading by example. Akashi lived and breathed this; this is why he had changed in junior high. And now in his second year of high school he knew that it was time to take one for the team again. He summoned the generation of miracles and told them to bring a specific member from each of their teams. He then messaged Kuroko to tell him to bring both Kagami and Furihata.

When Akashi arrived the GoM automatically went silent, their other teammates catching on quickly. He noticed that yes in fact people were not sitting with who they normally would.

Akashi, as always, had been right. He walked up to Furihata and faced him directly; Furihata for his part looking extremely nervous.

“Furihata-kun, there is something I need to talk to you about.” He paused. “When Seirin faced Rakuzan last year you immediately stood out to me. I had yet to come across an opponent with the audacity to mark me when they knew that they, forgive me, but when they had no chance of beating me in a one-on-one.” Furihata blushed and gulped audibly. “After that I realized how aware I was of you. And I was extremely pleased when you agreed to meet up with me. The past couple of months of getting to know you has been extraordinary. But it’s not enough. I’ve fallen for you you see, and now I want to be your boyfriend. Please give me an answer.” Akashi waited patiently. First Furihata was dumbfounded, then he seemed to snap out of it. But then of course he had to think. Several minutes later he nodded at Akashi.

“Yes I… I like you too,” he said. Akashi brushed a hand over his cheek and kissed his forehead. “Come I’ve somewhere I’d like to show you.” He took Furihata’s hand and started walking. Then he half-turned back and said “good luck” so that it would reach the others.

><><><>< 

There was a stunned silence that followed Akashi’s departure.

“He’s going to kill him,” Kagami said quietly, afraid that somehow Akashi would hear him even though he was long gone by now.

><><><>< 

Kuroko was now sitting alone. _Good luck._ Well Akashi definitely knew what was going on then. Kuroko peered around. The question was though: who was supposed to end up with who?

><><><>< 

Kise narrowed his eyes. Yes there had been the initial shock. But now there was something more important to consider. Why had Akashi called them out to witness this? If it had just been the GoM then he wouldn’t think it odd, but Akashi had asked them to bring their teammates too. Why not just ask for Kuroko to bring Furihata? It didn’t make sense. Well no actually it _only_ made sense if he was trying to prove something. Prove that he had his shit together and that this is how it was done. Kise turned towards Kasamatsu thinking that maybe he could ask him for his opinion. But he noticed that Kasamatsu wasn’t looking at him, he was looking over towards… towards where Aomine sat with a hand on Sakurai’s knee. He seemed to be telling him something very quietly, leaning in intently. Sakurai was nodding along and looking really upset. Kise turned back to Kasamatsu.

“They look good together don’t they?” Kasamatsu said. His eyes looked glassy and his voice was only a thread of what it normally was.

“Hah?” Kise said totally undignified. He looked back at Aomine and Sakurai, then back to Kasamatsu. “But, what? You don’t actually think? I mean they’re not.” Kise could feel his stomach dropping. They couldn’t be like anything right? Didn’t last night prove that? Sakurai had drank to still liking Kasamatsu when they broke up. But that had been some time ago… Aomine couldn’t possibly like…. I mean Aomine liked Kuroko still right? Or was this like a hook up thing – a small voice in his head betrayed him to add _kind of like how you have a hook up thing._ Kise looked up again and as he did Aomine pulled Sakurai into a tight hug. Kise couldn’t watch and yet he couldn’t look away. He hadn’t been good enough in junior high and now… now Aomine still picked someone other than him again. He tried to breathe. It wasn’t Sakurai's fault: he didn’t know. And yet how could he have gotten something so easily that Kise had worked so hard for? Wait no Sakurai liked Kasamatsu. Kise knew it he knew it he could tell. But what was happening in his heart? It was like he was on overdrive and even though his brain knew that there was no Sakurai and Aomine his heart didn’t. And Aomine had never hugged him like that.

In junior high he had looked at Aomine with open affection, but everyone just thought that he admired him as a basketball player. Although he did get the notion that Akashi could see right through him, but none of the others had known. And then when Kise learned that Aomine and Kuroko were dating he had also realized that he couldn’t keep acting how he did. He respected Kuroko and Aomine, and well he’d built his walls. And ever since then he’d employed a ‘fake it till you make it’ mentality. He’d focused on modeling. Asked cute girls out on dates, ones who were too shy to want to kiss and he pretended that he was straight and narrow. It hadn’t been until he’d told Kasamatsu that he’d even admitted to himself that he would one day have to let go of the façade.

He shook his head and looked over to Kasamatsu. He seemed to be having a similar existential crisis. And Kise wasn’t so self-absorbed that he didn’t notice or care.

“Senpai?” he said tentatively as he reached out a hand to touch Kasamatsu’s shoulder. Kasamatsu flinched and looked at Kise like he had forgotten that he was there.

“Oh, Kise,” he said before just staring at him.

Kise quickly looked to where Aomine was letting go of Sakurai. And then Aomine’s eyes were on him. And he looked pained. Kise couldn’t look away. Aomine opened his mouth, but then looked down. Sakurai seemed to be saying something. Kise got up quickly and looked around to where most of the other pairs were in discussion. He noticed that Murasakibara and Himuro had already left.

“Well we’re off! That display was just so inspiring, such beautiful love,” Kise said through his best model smile. And he wouldn’t look at Aomine, wouldn’t wouldn’t wouldn’t. He steered Kasamatsu towards the exit.

“Oi dumb blonde! Stop avoiding me!” Aomine yelled. Kise flinched. He like had really yelled.

Kise turned slowly to see Aomine coming up to him, lightning fast.

“Stop ignoring me. You and I need to have a talk.”

“I have to get Kasamatsu back,” Kise said quickly.

“He’s a big boy I think that he can make it on his own.” Fuck you Kise thought.

“Fine, then I have a shoot to get to.”

“Like hell you do!” Aomine said as he grabbed Kise’s arm. “Let Kasamatsu go. You and me 1-on-1 right now.”

“Fine!” Fine I’ll kick your ass, Kise thought.

“Clear out!” Aomine yelled at everyone else. And although people didn’t usually take orders from him no one really wanted to stick around anyway.

Kise gave Kasamatsu a quick hug and whispered, “I’ll text you after,” before letting him go.

><><><>< 

Aomine was so done with being ignored. What a little shit. He grabbed Kagami’s basketball and although Kagami looked like he was about to shout him down he seemed to see something over Aomine’s shoulder and left fast enough that even Aomine was surprised.

“Alright five rounds.”

They played and Kise was actually pushing so hard that Aomine wasn’t sure anymore what he was even thinking. Kise didn’t imitate him. Not once. But at the end he found his knees knocking to the floor because Kise had actually… he’d used the emperor eye on him and he’d looked so angry so hateful that Aomine hadn’t known what hit him. It was the first time he’d ever lost to Kise.

“I’m done.” And shit Kise didn’t even sound excited or happy that he’d just BEATEN Aomine. What the hell?

Aomine stood up quickly. “Kise there’s a reason Sakurai doesn’t want to get back together,” he said quickly.

Kise wasn’t facing him, but he had stopped. “A reason like ‘I don’t think I’m good enough for him?’ Cause that’s bullshit and we both know it. You can’t do anything with that.”

“Are you an idiot? He doesn't think he’s good enough because Kasamatsu’s always surrounded by you! Hell do you know what you do to other guys?” Aomine ran a hand through his hair as he watched Kise. Kise who was standing so still.

“So it’s my fault?” he said quietly. And his voice was like a knife.

“No but shit Kise don’t you understand? Don’t you feel bad at least a little bit?”

“When did I ever give the impression that I was after senpai?”

“Oh I don’t know maybe when you shoved your tongue down his throat?”

And now Kise reacted. He jumped and then spun around to grab Aomine by the collar.

“I’m a rebound. Kasamatsu never cheated on him! And we barely makeout it’s nothing on what they had. What they _have_. And I’m not even a replacement! I’m just a hook up buddy. So don’t act like I’m sweeping him off his feet or like I'm his boyfriend. Or like I _seduced_ him. Fuck you. FUCK YOU.”

Aomine felt his back hit the hoop post, not hard but in a way that definitely made a statement.

“You’re a dick Aomine and how can you do even more to me then you’ve already done to-” Aomine had no idea what he was saying, but he did know that Kise hadn’t meant to say it because his eyes went wide and he backed up like he’d been burned.

“You know what Kasamatsu just said to me? He said ‘they look good together’ as in you and Sakurai. Kasamatsu wants him, he just won’t listen.”

Aomine had honestly not expected that Kasamatsu would think that _he_ and Sakurai were a thing.

“We’re not like that.”

“Good neither are we.”

“What? No. Like not like that at all. We don’t do any of the shit that you and Kasamatsu do.” And shit he hoped that he didn’t sound too bitter.

“Aomine I’m tired of this. What do you want me to do?”

“Stop hooking up with Kasamatsu and tell Sakurai what you told me. Preferably not all that shit about how much you hate me, but the other stuff.”

Kise looked like maybe he regretted what he’d said.

“Ok,” he whispered. “OK,” he said a little more loudly.

“Come on I’ll take you to Sakurai’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing chapter II from Aomine's perspective as a bonus - like just the highlights. Thoughts? Also I don't have an editor so if anything is too wordy or doesn't make sense then let me know and I'll fix it!
> 
> And a sidenote: it's not made clear in this chapter what Kuroko knows exactly about Kasamatsu and Sakurai so just don't read into that. He just could tell that they were uncomfortable and that Aomine and Kise were being good friends!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the other couples make some headway.... kind of.

Chapter IV

 

Kagami had called Kuroko pre-Akashi meet up in an attempt to just let it all slide, to pretend that the other night had, at the very least, no affect on their friendship, but no Kuroko was with that Aho-fucking-mine.

He needed to blow off steam, so he called Himuro to come play one-on-one before the Akashi meet up. But well he had gone into the zone because he was fucking pissed.

And then there had been that weird thing with Akashi and like hell was he trying to make Kagami jealous? Like ‘oh hey I like Furihata and he likes me the rest of you suck.’ Fuck that shit. God but then Kuroko had tried to come over to talk to him and he just knew, knew that if Kuroko started explaining whatever he had been doing with Aomine at 10 AM… well Kagami was sure that Kuroko would see on his face how he felt and then it would be game over. He didn’t want to hurt Kuroko and no somehow he didn’t think that Kuroko still liked Aomine. But damn it still hurt.

Whatever he had bolted from the court as fast as he could.

><><><>< 

Kise trudged behind Aomine. If the other thought it strange that he wasn’t saying anything, he didn’t comment on it. They ended up in front of a traditional house. Sakurai’s house Kise thought. Aomine rung the doorbell and soon after a very sad looking Sakurai answered. His eyes widened when he saw Kise and he immediately started apologizing and inviting them in.

Kise felt like he had just taken the lives of innocent children what with how Sakurai looked so miserable after seeing him.  Kise wasn’t entirely sure what Aomine had been on about, but if he could help Kasamatsu and Sakurai then he would.

They ended up in Sakurai’s bedroom after Kise met his parents.

Once the three of them sat down it got very quiet and Kise felt extremely uncomfortable. Could Aomine like not be here for this maybe? Kise gave him a look, Aomine ignored him. Kise clenched his teeth, fine you asshole, he thought.

“Sakurai, I think that there’s something that we should ah, discuss,” he said primly as he took a sip of tea. Sakurai just stared at him while Aomine looked off out of the window.

“Aominecchi,” damn his habit of nicknames, “uh he said that you well, that maybe you were aware that Kasamatsu senpai and I have been…” somehow saying ‘making out’ or ‘hooking up’ seemed to real. “That we’ve been somewhat intimate,” ugh that sounded like a bad romance novel in the works so he sped on.

“The truth is that I came out to senpai, not mind you as a way of trying to be with him. But well then, well he was so heart broken and I… well we just comforted each other. But never, and I repeat never, have we had any feelings outside of that of teammates and friends. He didn’t say it was you, but he does talk about you and-” he took a deep breath.

“And I know that you think that you’re not good enough.”

Kise was afraid that Sakurai’s eyes would just fly out of his skull what with how big they were getting, his eyes were brimming with tears. Kise hurried to finish; he’d let Aomine deal with the aftermath.

“Um and I want you to know that that’s not true.” He felt himself gain confidence because he truly did believe this. “Senpai still loves you, and he wants to be with you. I was never any competition, and again not that I want to be or am trying to be, but really Sakurai it’s only you. He wants you to see how happy you make him. And please like don’t let him or yourself be unhappy. Be strong and go tell him. Get him back and I swear I will not be in your way ever again.”

Sakurai was crying now and loudly too, not like Kasamatsu. Kise turend to Aomine, who was no longer pretending like he wasn’t there, ‘what should I do now?’ he tried to project. Aomine shook his head slightly which he supposed meant ‘wait?’

So he waited and Sakurai cried.

><><><>< 

An hour later found Kise back at his apartment. Aomine had taken Sakurai to Kasamatsu’s after Sakurai had admitted that yes he did still like Kasamatsu. Aomine had asked if he wanted to come but Kise had given a hasty ‘no thank you’ and jetted. Besides he actually had like homework to do. Oh and also he wanted to avoid Aomine in peace.

><><><>< 

Monday morning meant that Kuroko would get to see Kagami and that if he was in fact avoiding Kuroko school would put an end to it.

But when Kuroko got to school Kagami wasn’t ignoring him. He was just kind of subdued. It looked like maybe he hadn’t slept well and all his laughs came out as half-chuckles. So no he wasn’t ignoring Kuroko, but yes he was being weird.

“Kagami-kun, do you want to go eat lunch outside today?” like alone, he thought.

“Ah I wanted to show the Senpai’s this basketball article that I found.”

And at lunch he did in fact show them.

Kuroko was noticing a pattern and by the end of the week he’d figured it out. Kagami would do all of their ‘normal things’ with him, but whenever Kuroko tried to broach the topic of the other night Kagami would mysteriously have to meet up with all sorts of other people or rope other people into going somewhere with him and Kuroko.  No one else seemed to notice so there wasn’t really anything that Kuroko could do. And then one day in the locker room Kuroko had seen Kagami let out the longest sigh and shake his head while he sat on the bench. He looked so _worn out_ that Kuroko didn’t have the heart to announce his presence. After two weeks of this Kuroko figured that he’d just have to wait until Kagami was willing to talk about it. But it hurt nonetheless. He knew that it wasn’t actually his fault, and yet it still felt like his fault.

><><><>< 

Friday afternoon found Kagami gaming at Himuro’s house. He had come over almost every day after practice. Himuro was in the midst of some sort of battle of sexual tension with Murasakibara, but he still wasn’t getting any, well not from Mr. Purplehair anyway. So the two ended up having some really angsty makeout sessions. Kagami was kind of concerned, usually hooking up with someone out of anger was a bad idea, but somehow their friendship cancelled it out? Whatever, anything to distract them from their pathetic love lives.

><><><>< 

Kagami had decided on a friends only tactic. Whatever he had thought might be a possibility with Kuroko was clearly not. No it wasn’t because of Aomine (dickhead), but the situation with Aomine (that asshat) just kind of hit it home. Kagami didn’t want to feel like he had to compete. Fuck that. So he put his all into basketball and tried to just be a good friend to his teammates. Outside of school he spent almost all of his time with Himuro, who he discovered hung out with Murasakibara ALL THE TIME and also Takao which… well Kagami couldn’t really find it in himself to be surprised. It seemed like post-party the two had started texting and plotting something about getting their men or whatever. So incidentally he ended up seeing Takao and by extension Midorima too.

It was Saturday when the ‘incident’ happened. The five of them had planned to meet up at the park for a game of two on three. Kagami had stayed over at Himuro’s house the night before and after a lazy morning they made their way down to the court. Kagami was still waking up, but he could hear Midorima yelling at Murasakibara indistinctly from where Himuro and him were emerging around a clump of bushes. And then… holy shit. Kagami’s brain short-circuited. Murasakibara he… he kissed Midorima. He… he WHAT? Kagami could not, he turned to Himuro who looked seriously pissed. And for the first time in his life Kagami felt the fear of god. This was not ok. Wasn’t Himuro supposed to be working on getting together with Muraskibara? Just this morning in fact Himuro had been scheming and although Kagami couldn’t understand why he liked Murasakibara he still felt bad because Himuro clearly _did_ like Murasakibara. And Murasakibara wasn’t a bad guy.

Himuro was frozen and Kagami quickly turned back to watch the events unfolding. Midorima was slowly turning towards Takao who busted up laughing – that was definitely not the reaction that Himuro was having. And Midorima was bright red and yelling at both of them now. Murasakibara just looked bored, like he hadn’t just broken all rules of conduct. And then Midorima was running away, and shit away was apparently towards them. He didn’t stop when he passed them, but well Takao and Murasakibara definitely saw them now.

Kagami thought that Himuro might bolt too, but he just walked right up to them.

“You… why did you…” he was stuttering while pointing at Murasakibara looking both angry and hurt. And simultaneously Takao had left running after Midorima and apologizing for laughing, but Midorima had already gotten way too much of a head start.

So Kagami watched as Himuro quaked with hurt and rage.

“Murochin is always talking about how nice it is to kiss,” Murasakibara said looking bored.

Oh no. Shit no no no. So Himuro’s flirting had somehow backfired… man even Kagami felt bad for him. He watched as the fight went out of Himuro. His shoulders sagging.

“And?” Himuro said quietly.

Murasakibara shrugged noncommittally. “Midochin doesn’t taste good.”

Kagami could feel his face heat up.

“Do you think that I would taste good?” Himuro said.

Kagami spluttered. As much as he wanted to yell at Himuro he was also impressed that he could still keep it up after that blow to his confidence. Kagami slowly edged backwards. He blocked out the conversation as he retreated. They started making out and then he realized that he could just bolt. So bolt he did.

><><><>< 

Usually when something this horrific occurred he’d call Kuroko, but well…

He looked as his message history and decided that he had no choice.

He texted Kise.

><><><>< 

Kise had just come back from a shoot when he heard his door clattering open. So a GoM, but he didn’t know who – he had told them all where his hidden key was, although Kuroko and Aomine were the only ones who actively used it. He felt a sense of dread, he did not want to see either of them. He’d paid his dues: 1) he let Kuroko stay over post party, 2) he’d gone along with Aomine’s plan for a happier Sakurai and Kasamatsu (although he actually would’ve done that anyway). Now it was time to listen to _Kise_ ;to take care of himself. He cautiously entered the living room.

“Midorimacchi?”

Shutoku’s ace was sitting on his couch.

“Um do you want something to drink?”

“Tea.”

“Yes sir.” He made them tea and then sat down on the couch with Midorima.

“So why are you on my couch?” because like what the hell else was he supposed to ask?

“I am here to see you,” he said as he looked around shiftily and he placed his tea on the table.

“You’re here to see me?” Hmmm interesting. Well here goes nothing. “Midorimacchi my heart!” He glomped. “You can stay over all day! We’ll look at my magazines!” He could feel Midorima struggling, but Kise was a master glomper.

“Ok ok I didn’t come on a social call.”

Kise released him smirking. “So, let’s have it.”

Midorima seemed to be stealing himself. “I am attempting to spend some time without the presence,” he took another breath and looked around sketchily. “The presence of certain individuals.”

“So you’re avoiding Takao and so you came here?”

“It’s not just him!” Midorima clapped his hand over his mouth looking like he wanted nothing better than to murder his own traitorous self.

“Aha!” Kise said gleefully. “So something happens, and poor Midorimacchi realizes that he needs to go. So he asks himself ‘oh where dear self shall I go for refuge’ which of course causes your heart to sing out my name. ‘Why my dear friend Kise, who is so beautiful, so majestic, such a hot tamal-’”

“I figured they wouldn’t look for me here,” he said darkly, “and now I’m remembering why.”

Kise laughed, “well I would be offended, but that’s actually really smart Midorimacchi. But well since you’re here why don’t you tell me what’s going on. I’m quite good with friendships,” he said as he gave his model smile. He willed Midorima to tell him all of his secrets. 

“That isn’t necessary.”

Oh but it was necessary.

><><><>< 

Kagami scurried away from the park as he thought about how he now faced a new type of problem. From here on out if he spent all of his time with Himuro he’d be constantly reminded of relationships and by extension his lack of one with Kuroko. I mean he assumed that Himuro and Murasakibara would be a thing now. What kind of thing he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to spend time reflecting on it. But Himuro had been his escape. Fuck.

_Bzz bzz bzz._

Oh my god another message from Kise, although he supposed that this time he had in fact texted him first. But well, ever since his party Kise had upped his Kagami text quota. He was convinced that Kise tallied people up. That the GoM each got like 50 per day and that somehow he had been promoted to 30 or something like that. Anyway Kise kept asking to hang out. Every time Kagami had been with Himuro but well… he checked the message.

 

_To: Yellow Hair_

_You will not BELIEVE who is at my house. If you want to find out come over :)_

Well his plans for the day had crashed and burned so….

><><><>< 

“So Himurocchi kept telling Murasakibaracchi that kissing was fun and then Murasakibarrachi decided to test this theory on you. At which point Takaocchi started cackling and you fled the scene like a maiden princess past a seriously pissed Himurocchi, who incidentally had been listening in, and Kagamicchi?”

“Exact-“

_Ding dong_

“WHO THE HELL DID YOU ASK TO COME OVER?”

“Oh no one no one.”

Kise quickly buzzed Kagami up.

Kagami stood in the doorway looking confused.

“Um, what?”

“Well Midorimacchi just told me all about your earlier adventure.”

Kagami gaped.

“Kise, who else is coming over?”

“Just Kagamicchi!” Kise said happily. Kagami gave Kise an incredulous look. Somehow he wondered.

“Tea?”

“Ah no.”

“So why pray tell did you run?” Kise continued. Kagami sat down quickly.

Midorima looked at Kise in a way that said that he would like nothing better than to bash his head in.

“Because,” he said with barely contained contempt, “it was humiliating.”

“Oh so not because your boyfriend just saw you making out with another boy?” Kise quipped quickly.

Even Kagami had to stifle a laugh at that.

“What?” Midorima shrieked. “No one is dating that stupid eagle eye!”

“Oh hmm who said I meant Takaocchi?”

Damn. There was a silent battle of death glare versus polite interest. Kagami held his breath.

“Incidentally,” Kise drawled as he examined a cuticle, “you seem to have overlooked one thing.”

Huh? Kagami tried to think. But then he saw Midorima blanch.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Ah you see Kagamicchi,” Kise said as he turned to him. “Our young carrot here thought that he could use me as a safe haven, but well I texted Takaocchi 20 minutes ago to let him know where his Shin-chan was.” And Kise looked way to pleased with himself.

Kagami made a mental note to never ever get on Kise’s bad side, that guy was scary as fuck.

After a moment of silence, Midorima made a run for it, but Kise latched onto him and tried to haul him back by the waist.

“Kagamicchi help me!”

Kagami stood unsure what to do.

“Don’t you dare you asshole!” Midorima yelled. “Must... be… freeeeee!” they toppled backwards right into an indecisive Kagami.

And that’s how Takao found them: piled on the floor.

><><><>< 

Kise woke up to the worlds worst headache and a hard on. Fuck why did dream Aomine have to be so sexy? He rolled over.

“Oof.” Why was there a huge ass creature in his bed?

><><><>< 

Kagami smacked whatever ungodly person had made that noise and woken him up.

“No,” he muttered. “Bad dog.”

He heard a giggle. Sometimes Nigou climbed into his bed with him if Kuroko stayed over, but that had been a very un-Nigou noise. He blinked, oh and this was also not his bed.

He felt a heavy weight on his back, a weight that was slowly retreating. He peeked over his shoulder and then shrieked like the little girl that he was.

“What the hell is this Kise!”

“So loud,” Kise said. “And what do you mean ‘what the hell’?”

Kagami scooted away, got stuck in a sheet and tumbled to the floor.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Oh my god…. Why am I not wearing clothing?” He was bare assed. BARE ASSED.

Kise was silent. Kagami peeked up at him and he looked pensive, almost hesitant. Finally in the smallest of whispers, “you don’t remember?”

Kagami felt like his blood was draining out of him. He didn’t… oh god, because they hadn’t- had they? He thought back and shit SHIT he couldn’t remember. He remembered Kise and Midorima. Oh and then Takao. Then Kise and him getting shit faced, and singing, and oh god _talking._ And holy shit then what? Wait no Kise had been talking about how at the party he had seen himself in Kagami. Kagami tried to remember why or how or whatever but it was fuzzy. He snapped out of it. Kise was looking at him with eyes the size of saucers.

“Kise… did we, did you and I?”

“So you really don’t remember, and it was my first time,” and he looked sad so sad. Kagami felt horrible HORRIBLE and oh my god had he really just had sex and not remember and with Kise and and- and Kise was smiling.

“Son of a bitch,” Kagami yelled. That little shit had been acting.

“Ah Kagamicchi you are so fun to tease.”

“So we didn’t do that nasty?”

Kise burst out laughing.

Several minutes later Kise composed himself.

“Ok so what actually happened, cause my memory starts getting fuzzy around homemade karaoke time.”

“We sang, we talked about our lack of boyfriends and how our not-boyfriends used to bang each other, and then you passed out on the couch after a very interesting- ah well for lack of a better word ‘striptease’ that was totally unsexy so like don’t even worry about it. Then I drank a bunch of water and ate carbs, which I will regret later, and then hauled ass to bed. And at some point you came in because your – and I quote ‘balls were freezing.’”

Kagami nodded along.

“So uh… nothing happened?”

“Nothing at all.”

“Cool so like I should like head home and uh, yeah, but maybe I could have some advil first?”

Kise laughed his normal tinkle of a laugh.

“Sure, I’ll let you change while I go get you some stuff.”

They met at the entryway and Kagami didn’t want to ask, but he had to.  
“So um, we really didn’t do anything?”

Kise seemed to hesitate. Kagami tried to block out the one thing that he did remember and it was less for his sake than Kise’s.

“Ah well I suppose we may have…” Kise looked down in confusion.

“‘I wish he would just _see_ me,’” Kagami whispered as he remembered.

Kise’s head shot up and he looked sad and scared and-

“I won’t tell anyone,” Kagami said seriously.

Kise gave a shaky laugh, “ah thanks Kagamicchi.”

“It’s nothing,” Kagami said quickly. And although they should maybe talk about it now that they were friends he didn’t really want to? So he said goodbye and slipped out quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just started at a new job, so my updating is going to be a little less frequent :( But I'll try to do at least one chapter per weekend :)


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another couple becomes a couple :)

Kise got in the shower. He felt… he felt haunted. Apparently drunk Kise one-on-one was way too honest.

He scrubbed his hair.

_“YES! When you were over I saw… I saw how you looked because of Kurokocchi and Aominecchi and I- I want Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi to be happy together!”_

_“What are you trying to say you drunkard?”_

Kagami had been bright red, but hadn’t told Kise that he was wrong as he sloshed his drink back and forth.

_“I knew that I must’ve looked how you did- I SAW myself in you, because, because I want to be happy with Aominecchi too…”_

Kise wondered if Kagami would’ve thought he was joking if it weren’t for how sad he had sounded. Fuck. He was never that open and honest. Where had his mask gone?

He’d thought that Kagami would say ‘what! That Aho blah blah blah’ but he’d just sat there nodding along.

And somehow Kise had taken that as his cue to continue. They had been sitting on his balcony, each clutching a too-strong screwdriver and that’s when he’d said it:

_“I wish he would just_ see _me.”_

He had been shocked today when Kagami had remembered, but not as shocked as he’d been the night before when his voice broke in the middle of what he was saying and then he’d found himself crying and Kagami had been there and he’d wrapped his arms around Kise. And then he’d told him how much better he was than that stupid Aomine. And Kise had cried harder, and he’d said- he’d said that he loved Aomine. He’d told Kagami that he loved Kagami’s rival.

_“Hey Kise it’s ok, I see you I see you.”_

And Kise had grabbed his face and kissed him and he knew that he wasn't Aomine and then he thought of Kuroko and he just cried harder as he broke away.

_“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so sorry.”_

Kagami had told him that it was fine. And Kise had nodded along shakily, trying to tell himself that he hadn’t just done the worst thing to his friend.

Kise turned off the shower. He hated himself for kissing Kagami, for getting carried away, for spilling his heart out about Aomine. And it hurt and and

_Bzz bzz bzz_

_From: Takaocchi_

_THANK YOU KISE! Midorima was so cute when he confessed that he’d runaway because he was too embarrassed. He even let me hug him <3 <3 <3 I think that he’s really starting to be conscious of what he thinks of me – you know I tend to be able to pick up on that sort of thing ;) _

Kise sighed. He was happy for Takao even through his exhaustion.

_To: Takaocchi_

_Good job Takaocchi!!!!! Good luck with your princess! I know that you’ll melt his tsundere heart eventually._

Kise wanted to support Takao. He toweled off and sent Kagami a quick text.

 

_To: Kagamicchi_

_I’m sorry about last night. Thanks for talking._

He stopped before quickly adding:

_And I’ve never told anyone about Aomine so just, yeah._

 

He got dressed and ignored Aomine’s request for a game of one-on-one, because he was just too anxious and still confused about whether or not Aomine had been an asshole on purpose during the party and then afterwards when it came to Kasamatsu.

><><><>< 

Aomine looked down at his phone.

 

_From: Kise Ryouta_

_Sorry Aominecchi! Maybe next time!_

Next time? They hadn’t played in over a month, if he excluded that time that Kise had beaten him. He was so pissed. What the hell? He was about to call him and give him a piece of his mind when Sakurai appeared to say that he was going to meet Kasamatsu for dinner.

“Ok, have a good night.”

“Would you like to come too?” Sakurai asked.

“Hah! And crash your date? I don’t think so. Have a good night.” And he left for the showers.

><><><>< 

A few weeks ago when Kise’d dropped Sakurai off at Kasamatsu’s he’d been slightly anxious that things wouldn’t work out. But now he knew that those fears were unwarranted. Kasamatsu was so happy now, no longer worn out. This also meant that Kasamatsu was putting new fervor into kicking people’s asses.

“Kasamatsucchi! How could you! Aren’t you supposed to be more loving now?” Kise whined.

“Kise why don’t you just get your ass in gear? Besides this is tough love,” he said with a maniacal glint in his eye. God he was a demon. But also he just looked so happy. “What’s wrong?”

Kise snapped out of it.

“Nothing, nothing,” he said quickly as Kasamatsu gave him a confused look.

He wanted that, he wanted to be happy like Kasamatsu but 1) he didn’t want Kasamatsu to worry, and 2) he’d already accidentally told Kagami about his undying love for Aomine so he figured he’d filled his quota for selfish desires.

“I’m going to hit the showers,” he said as he left the gym. Most of the team was already heading out of the locker room by the time that he entered. He had stayed on the court while Kasamatsu and coach Takeuchi to talk about his copying abilities.

After his shower he grabbed his stuff and headed back through the court.

Kasamatsu was standing there with his forehead pressed against Sakurai’s his arms wrapped around his waist. Sakurai was smiling so sweetly that Kise tried to inch back out of the door, sure that he was interrupting. But Sakurai had seen him.

“Ah I’m sorry,” he said as he backed away from Kasamatsu wringing his hands together.

Kise put on an easy smile as he walked over and tried not to show how jealous he was.

“No I’m sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt the lovebirds,” he chirped.

Sakurai looked hesitant. Kise leaned in close so that Kasamatsu couldn’t hear.

“I’m glad that you make him so happy,” he said as he squeezed Sakurai’s shoulder.

“Oi what are you whispering to him.”

“Nothing, nothing at all. And no need to be sorry Sakurai. You should be lovey dovey with your boyfriend,” Kise grinned as Kasamatsu looked pissed and Sakurai looked frazzled. “Well I’m off.”

“Um Kise-kun, would you like to come to dinner with us?” Sakurai said.

Kise was a little startled, and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Kasamatsu was too.

“Nah I gotta head home, but thanks for inviting me.” He waved and left.

><><><>< 

Aomine was back at his home when he got a call from an unknown number.

“Yeah?”

“Aomine, it’s Kasamatsu. Ryou wants you to come meet us for dessert, to thank you for helping us get our shit together.”

Oh. Well he couldn’t say no to that.

“Sure.”

><><><>< 

Kise was passed out in his bed when Justin Biebers ‘Baby’ started playing from his phone. It was his Kaijo club ringtone.

“What?” he whined.

“Oi! You almost made Sakurai cry when you didn’t come to dinner with us.”

Kise tried to rid himself of the fog that had settled in his brain.

“What?”

“Come meet us for ice cream.”

He heard someone talking in the background.

And then a muffled, “no it’s fine babe he wants to come.”

Kise rolled his eyes. Stupid Kasamatsu making shit up. He got out of bed though.

“Yeah sure I’ll come, I need 15 minutes, where are you?”

><><><>< 

Himuro had called Kagami to let him know that he couldn’t hang out after practice because he was going to his boyfriends house – what a shithead. He had been gloating all week. Rubbing it in. Asking how Kagami’s high horse felt now. How the hell had he gotten that giant to agree to go out with him. Whatever, he knew that Himuro didn’t actually mean any of it, but it still pissed him off. Also now he didn’t have an excuse when-

“Kagami-kun, do you want to go to Maji burger?”

When that happened. “Ah I… well,” he was stammering.

Kuroko couldn’t deal with this. He didn’t even know where Kagami went, but he always went. He’d make excuses. And Kuroko tried not to think about how much it reminded him of how Aomine had left. How he’d just slowly ghosted out of Kuroko’s life. Why did people keep doing that? Well true Kagami still gave his all in basketball, but he was spending all his free time elsewhere. And now he didn’t even want to go to Maji burger. Actually somehow this was worse than Aomine. Because Aomine had equally rejected everything, whereas Kagami was only rejecting Kuroko.

Kuroko had intended to wait for Kagami to respond. But he couldn’t do it anymore.

“Never mind.” He wasn’t ok with always wondering like he had back in middle school. That wasn’t fair to him. He’d spent almost three weeks trying to talk to Kagami. If Kagami wasn’t courageous enough to face him, then Kuroko wasn’t dumb enough to wait around.

He grabbed his bag and left Kagami to his gaping.

 ><><><><

Shit. He’d done it. Kuroko had finally told him off. He watched as Kuroko walked out and he hated himself. But what could he do? Compete with Kuroko’s ex? Watch as they kind of maybe fell in love with each other again? From what he gathered Aomine was back to his old self, the one that Kuroko had fallen in love with so why wouldn’t Kuroko want to be with him? And when Kagami thought of that he thought that if Kuroko did choose him over Aomine it would only be because Kagami was his current light. He didn’t want to be chosen by default. He just wanted Kuroko to like him as much as he liked Kuroko.

><><><>< 

When Kise got to the ice cream place he saw not two, but three familiar faces. Fucking hell world. Why?

Fake it, he told himself.

“Hello everyone,” he said happily.

“Kise,” Kasamatsu said happily, “thought you got lost.”

“What? Senpai of course not!”

“Sakuraicchi thank you for inviting me,” he said as he beamed at him. “And hello to you too Aominecchi.” Another smile. Good good good happy Kise.

“Kise,” Aomine smirked. “We already got stuff, I’ll go up with you while you order.”

“Ok,” don’t be nervous.

“So they’ve got all your main flavors in the harder form up at the front, but you can also get fro-yo and do self-serve. You’ll probably like that cause some of the flavors are fat-free.”

“Are you calling me fat Aominecchi!” he puffed out his cheeks and pouted. Aomine looked taken aback for a minute before he shook his head.

“Just thought that you’d want something more healthy,” he shrugged.

“Hmmm well you’re right,” he said as he bumped his elbow against Aomine’s. Ah hell there was no helping it, he couldn’t help being actually happy around Aomine. Which just made him more nervous, he didn’t want Aomine to find out and make fun of him, or be grossed out or-

“Kise?”

“Yes Aominecchi!” he had totally spaced out. “What did you say?”

“Just uh do you want a cone or a bowl?”

“Oh a bowl.” Aomine got one for him. “Thanks,” he said as he took it. He really did need to watch his weight, he’d been drinking waaaaay too much.

He got a little vanilla and then put some fruit in it and some nuts. Ok that was enough.

“That’s all you’re getting?”

“Well yeah,” Kise said as he took in Aomine’s incredulous look.

“Damn, alright well, let’s go pay.”

Kise put his bowl on the scale.

“313 yen,” the cashier said blushing as she looked at Kise.

Kise was used to this so he chatted with her a little as he pulled his wallet out. But Aomine had already handed money over to her.

“What Aominecchi I can pay for-”

“It’s fine,” he said still looking at the cashier. She was blushing even harder now and fumbled a little as she gave Aomine his change.

Aomine grabbed Kise’s bowl and headed to the table, Kise trailing behind.

They talked about basketball mostly and a little bit about how Kasamatsu and Sakurai had started dating. Apparently they’d gone to the same middle school and had been friends since then. Kise hadn’t had any knowledge of this.

“I’m glad that everything worked out,” Kise said. And he really did mean it. “It made me sad to see senpai so upset.”

Sakurai looked kind of guilty.

“I’m sorry, I just thought, and I wanted him to be happy,” Sakurai said.

“Oi, I am happy,” Kasamatsu said as he grabbed Sakurai’s hand. “I’m happy with you right?”

Sakurai looked unsure before he smiled bright and happy and nodded along.

“Yeah I know.”

Woah that expression should be illegal, Kise thought. Kasamatsu seemed to think so too.

“Don’t show that face in public,” he said as he blushed and put a hand over Sakurai’s face.

“Whaaaa?” Sakurai tried to get out from behind the hand. Kasamatsu dropped it and he bent down to whisper something in his ear. The effect was instant. Sakurai was bright red and apologizing profusely.

Kise tried not to laugh, but well Aomine didn’t seem to care as he busted up laughing.

“Maybe Kise and I should leave you two alone,” he said.

“Ah no I’m sorry,” Sakurai continued.

“Although,” Kasamatsu checked his watch, “we actually should head out if you want to make your curfew.”

Sakurai looked at the time and jumped up. They walked out and went to the train station Kasamatsu and Sakurai rushing to catch their train.

When Kise and Aomine’s train finally came they sat down next to each other, Aomine’s knee brushing against his.

“Thanks for the ice cream Aominecchi,” he said easily as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Aomine didn’t say anything. Kise cracked an eyelid.

“No problem,” Aomine said quickly as he turned away. Weird.

Kise settled back. He just wanted to pretend for a minute that this was something other than what it was. That Aomine and him were coming back from a date or from a vacation together; that they had been more than friends. He kept his eyes closed and felt pleasantly calm as he drifted into sleep.

><><><>< 

Kise and Aomine were lying on the court, their hands clasped together and looking up at the stars.

“What’s that one called,” Aomine said as he pointed up, but Kise couldn’t remember.

He turned to face Aomine, to tell him that he didn’t know, but when he tried to open his mouth he couldn’t. He felt panicked and then the ground beneath him seemed to move.

“Kise.”

Kise jolted awake, disoriented and confused. Most of the other passengers had exited the train. Oh right. He looked up at Aomine who was staring at him in concern.

“Sorry Aominecchi, are you getting off?”

Aomine looked away from him, “I uh this is your stop.”

Kise blinked at him in confusion. Kise’s stop was like four stops after Aomine’s.

“Do you want to stay over?” Kise said hesitantly. He wasn’t sure whether that would be the worst idea or a great idea, but well Aomine had clearly missed his stop for god knows what reason. Kise definitely didn’t understand.

“Nah I’ll see you around,” Aomine said quickly as he looked straight ahead. That… that was fine. Maybe if he didn’t still feel like he was half asleep he’d be able to figure out what was going on, but he was still half asleep. The doors opened and Kise squeezed Aomine’s shoulder quickly.

“Thanks for waking me up. Bye Aominecchi.”

He rushed out and booked it to his apartment and then his bed.

><><><>< 

Kagami was super pissed when Akashi had asked them all to another game of basketball for that Sunday. And instead of drawing straws Akashi had premade the teams:

Team I: Furihata, Akashi, Sakurai, Kasamatsu, Himuro, and Murasakibara.

Team II: Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Takao, and Midorima.

Somehow the idea of Kagami and Aomine being on the same team made him want to kick everyone’s ass. And then there was the issue of who Kuroko would support. Oh and god let’s not forget that Kise was in-fucking-love with that stupid Ahomine.

><><><>< 

When the teams were announced Takao realized what was happening. He watched as Akashi led Furihata over to their side, their arms linked. And then came the procession of couples: Murasakibara with his arm on Himuro’s back and then Kasamatsu and Sakurai talking quietly as their hips bumped and they casually touched each other.

The distinction was clear: couples vs. well us, Takao thought. He looked over at Midorima who was glaring at Akashi. Takao swallowed the lump in his throat. It’s not like he hadn’t tried. Midorima turned to him.

“Ready Shin-chan?” he asked.

Midorima clutched his turquoise candelabra before nodding. “Takao there’s something that you should know.”

Takao felt his heart pounding. What? Was Midorima going to-

“Cancer has worst luck today.”

Takao blinked. Of course.

“Don’t worry Shin-chan I’ll protect you,” he said as he cackled. Well that’s why he liked him anyway. “Let’s go.”

><><><>< 

Because there were six on a team one person had to sit out. They decided to switch every 10 minutes. Kise and Furihata sat out first. And Kise was actually quite glad to be taken out of the equation. He wasn’t sure that he even wanted to be here in the first place.

It was a train wreck. Midorima was off like soooo off. He seemed to be living and breathing his fate. And Takao was so busy worrying about Midorima that he barely focused on the actual game. But this was nothing in comparison to the triangle of doom (as Kise started referring to it in his head). Aomine and Kagami were acting like they were the only ones that mattered. They kept trying to score more than the other one.

“Oi Kuroko why did you pass to that Bakagami!”

“Because you had fucking Akashi marking you!” Kagami roared back.

Kise could barely watch, they were so close to each other and like a pair of angry birds they were circling.

“Does your team need a minute?” Akashi asked serenely. Kise couldn’t help but notice how unfazed the other side looked. True Kasamatsu and Sakurai looked slightly worried, but both Himuro and Akashi had this glint in their eyes.

“We’re fine,” Aomine gritted. And so it continued. It was the longest ten minutes of Kise’s life.

Finally they stopped for water and Kise was ready to be put in the game. Midorima quickly swapped out with him, Takao fretting over him as Midorima bee lined for his lucky item.

Furihata swapped with Murasakibara who said that he had no interest in playing.

And so the second quarter began. Kise and Takao almost never got the ball. It was so frustrating. Kise was so sick of Aomine and Kagami’s shit. Sure he and Kagami were friends now, but what the fuck. They needed to act like they were on a team, because the couples were killing them.

But well apparently they both had their heads in their asses.

The second quarter came and went. Kuroko and Sakurai switched out next. And that was so weird because instead of bickering over Kuroko then the two of them just went head to head.

Either way they were losing badly. And by the fourth quarter, which Midorima insisted upon sitting out again, along with Akashi, things had gone to hell.

The game was almost done and Kise had only scored once with Midorima’s three-pointer. But seriously he just didn’t even care because he was just too focused on the nightmare unfolding before him. The game had been held at a standstill as Kagami and Aomine hovered over Kuroko and argued.

“Well if you just stopped being a showoff then-”

“Really Aho? Who’s the one trying to alley-oop with Kuroko every chance they get.”

“Don’t be jealous just because Kuroko and I know how to play well together.”

“Jealous? The fuck are you-”

“Enough!”

Everyone stopped. For a minute Kise had thought that it was Akashi. But no it had been Kuroko… Kise had never heard him yell like that. His lack of expressions had never been more scary.

“Kuroko?” Kagami asked carefully.

Kuroko stepped out from between them.

“You need to stop duking it out. Aomine-kun, you are no longer my light nor are you my boyfriend. You have no right to monopolize me.”

Oh shit, even Kise was stunned. Yeah Kuroko was blunt, but that was kind of harsh. Kagami looked relieved, that is until Kuroko turned to him.

“And you. You ignore me for weeks and then now that someone else shows interest in me you get super competitive.”

Well and there it was.

“I’m not a thing for you guys to fight over. If you want to fight don’t use me as an excuse. Furthermore, Aomine-kun was my first love, that will never change,” he said as he looked up at Aomine, “but that’s over. And I think that you and I are both ok with that.”

Aomine gave a small nod, looking ashamed.

“But Kagami-kun I like you now. Or I did, but now I don’t know. You keep pushing me away. I watched Aomine-kun just leave without telling me. I could barely find him for long enough to ‘officially’ break up with him. But we aren’t even dating and you treat me how he did.” Kuroko gave Aomine an apologetic glance. “I don't want to go through that again, so just. Make a choice.”

The tension was so heavy. Kise realized that they were definitely not going to see the end of this game. He looked over to Akashi who looked pleased. Ugh of course, he just wanted to get all of the non-couples together. Wait… Kise’s heart started pounding. That couldn’t be right because that would mean that Akashi wanted Kise and Aomine…

Kise felt like he couldn’t breathe. He forced himself to focus FOCUS.

Kagami was staring like a fish out of water. And Aomine was slowly backing away, no longer the main point of that conversation.

“I…” Kagami shut his mouth again.

“I thought that you’d want to get back together with Aomine,” he said as he looked down at the ground, his ears tinted pink.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because at the party…” Kagami looked really sad and Kise felt bad that he had to have this conversation in front of everyone. It wasn’t really fair.

><><><>< 

Kagami tried to sort through his thoughts. It was now or never.

“Because at the party… and you guys broke up because Aomine became a jerk or whatever, but now he’s kind of back to how he was before right? So it makes sense that you… that you’d like him again.”

Silence. He couldn’t look up at Kuroko.

“And I didn’t want to just be a replacement,” he said even more quietly, all of a sudden aware that everyone must be straining to hear them.

“If you had let me explain then you wouldn’t have had to worry,” Kuroko said.

Kagami looked at him and Kuroko looked determined.

“Aomine will always be my first love, I can’t change that. And yes we broke up because he changed. And it hurt and it was hard. But he’s not the same as he was then, and I’m not either. We don’t make sense anymore. I think that he knows this too. And you may think that you and Aomine are similar to me, but you’re not. I like you for you Taiga.”

Kagami felt his heart stutter. _Taiga_. He moved forward before he could stop himself.

“Kagami-kun, I’m still angry though,” Kagami froze, “I don’t want to be with you if you aren’t going to tell me what you’re thinking and feeling. I can’t guess. And I can’t be cut out. It hurts too much.”

“I’m sorry, Kuroko I’m sorry.” He rested his hand on Kuroko’s shoulder. “I thought that maybe you had already chosen Aomine… I just wanted to give myself space and time to get over you.”

“Please don’t.” And Kuroko was stepping into his space. His head resting on Kagami’s chest. “I’ve missed you.”

Kagami shuddered. “Me too. And I won’t do that ever again. I’m sorry.”

Kuroko chuckled. “Then it’s ok.”

And Kagami watched as Kuroko pressed his hands into Kagami’s chest raising himself on his tiptoes. And Kagami let his hand drift over the side of Kuroko’s neck and up to his cheek. The kiss was soft, and chaste.

“So are we…. This is-” Kagami started.

“Boyfriends,” Kuroko breathed out smiling.

Kagami chuckled and then.

“Yeah bro get it!” Himuro yelled. And then there was clapping and general whooping.

Kagami backed away a little looking embarrassed. But then he felt Kuroko’s hand on his and he felt himself calm down again.

><><><>< 

Kise couldn’t believe that this was happening. How was this happening? Wait what was even happening? Somehow he didn’t think that the game would continue.

When Kagami and Kuroko pulled apart Kuroko held onto Kagami’s shirt like a lifeline and Kise saw him giving Kagami one of those rare smiles that he had only ever seen around Aomine. Well it seemed that his fears about Aomine and Kuroko had been unfounded. He should feel relieved, but the feeling of constant exhaustion that had been plaguing him continued to be relentless.

Most of the other people were going up to congratulate them. Kise walked over shakily. When Kagami made eye contact with him he gave him a worried look, but Kise plastered his model smile on his face.

Fake it fake it fake it till you make it.

“Good job Kagamicchi!” he said as he glomped. He turned to Kuroko. “Kurokocchi, I can’t believe that you chose Kagamicchi over me!” he fake cried.

“Ah Kise-kun you were not in the running.”

“So mean!” he teased as he hugged Kuroko. “Well good luck!” he said.

And then he turned to leave. He was almost at the edge of the court when he heard a cool voice sound.

“Leaving so soon Ryouta?”

“Thought I’d go finish my homework,” he said as he turned to face the red head. “Wouldn’t want to fall behind,” he always wondered if he should even bother smiling around Akashi. Akashi always saw through it.

“Ryouta-”

“Midorimacchi and Takaocchi could probably use your help more than I could,” and oh shit he just cut Akashi off. Fuckitty fuck fuck fuck.

He expected Akashi to be pissed, but he just smiled slowly.

“Ok Ryouta, we’ll see.”

And he turned back to the court.

Kise exhaled. He saw Aomine watching him and he quickly hiked up his bag and left.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training camps, Akashi making shit happen, and Kuroko and Kagami being together

Kagami had missed Kuroko over the past couple weeks, but he hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed him.

After the basketball game Kagami and Kuroko had gone to Maji burger – it seemed to be the only appropriate course of action. And well it was just normal. Except now when Kagami looked at Kuroko he felt his chest squeeze up, knowing that ‘yes’ in fact Kuroko did like him.

After Maji Kagami had walked Kuroko to the train station, and after an awkward pause and a quick glance around Kagami had bent down to kiss Kuroko only to find that Kuroko was already on his way up to give him a small peck and a squeeze to his hip before he had to go home.

Now Kagami went through the motions of Monday morning, and instead of feeling the dread that had plagued his other weekdays he felt excited. So excited to just see Kuroko again to play basketball in the way that they used to. Also, and let’s be honest here, he wouldn’t have to watch the horror that was Himuro and Murasakibara randomly making out when the three of them were in public – so there was always that to be thankful for.

><><><>< 

Kise was facing the sort of moral dilemma that only a heartbroken teenage idol could face. His agent, the wonderful miss Kayama had gotten him on a really big advertisement campaign for a new clothing line. It was supposed to be cool and sexy and generally the sort of thing that could launch a small fish model into a medium pool, which in turn could help him to launch an actual career in a few years. She had been so excited when she told him that he would get to work alongside none other than Horikita Mai. Kise couldn’t refuse, and career-wise he didn’t want to. But there was no way that he could not tell Aomine, because Aomine bought every edition of everything that Mai did, so he’d find out anyway. And if he did tell Aomine, then Aomine would beg and plead until Kise agreed to let him come to the shoot.

Simply put Kise thought that hanging out with Aomine and Mai would be the worst fucking day of his life. And he’d have to be working during it. AND Aomine would be too busy checking out Mai to care whether or not Kise looked good. He felt nauseous just thinking about it. He puked up his dinner, not that it made him feel any better.

He wrote out the dreaded text.

 

_To: Aominecchi_

_Guess who I’m working with next Saturday?_

Aomine responded in the time that it took Kise to brush his teeth.

 

_From: Aominecchi_

_If it’s some famous boy band idc_

 

Kise told him. Aomine lost his shit. Kise tried not to puke again and Aomine reveled in the idea of a tangible Mai.

 

_From: Aominecchi_

_YOU HAVE TO LET ME COME PLEASE I’LL LOVE YOU FOREVER_

_Love you forever_ … Kise wondered what sort of atrocities he’d committed in his past life to deserve this fate. He’d already asked his agent if he could bring a friend so at this point he really had no excuses.

><><><>< 

Kise realized when he met up with Aomine that he hadn’t actually spent time alone with him for like a month. Well except for the Kasamatsu and Sakurai incident, but that didn’t really count.

“Aominecchi, are you going to be ok?” Kise said as lightheartedly as possible. Aomine merely nodded before wiping his palms on his shorts. Aomine looked nervous, and Aomine never looked nervous. Kise turned back towards the studio building. They entered, went through security and made it up to the assigned studio.

When they entered Kise saw his agent, who introduced him to the director, the photographer, the photographers assistant, the makeup specialist, the wardrobe expert, props guy, and then finally Mai’s agent.

“And we’ll let you kids get acquainted.”

The staff went off to continue setting up.

“Hey, I’m Kise Ryouta, you must be Horikita Mai.”

“Yes,” she said as she gave a broad smile. “And just Mai is fine.”

“Ah then Ryouta. And let me introduce my friend Aomine Daiki.” And then Kise leaned in to stage whisper, “he’s a big fan.”

Aomine just stood there gaping like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to talk. Fortunately Mai took the reigns.

“Aomine-kun, it’s so nice to meet you. I actually remember both of you from middle school.”

“What?” Kise asked, smile still pleasantly plastered on. She hadn’t gone to their school had she?

“My school played yours in basketball. My boyfriend at the time was on the team so I saw the game. You were amazing,” she said to Aomine before smiling at Kise too.

Ok well yeah Aomine was amazing and yes Mai was just being friendly, but that didn’t stop Kise from feeling shitty. Like just a little shitty. He looked over at Aomine to see what he thought. He was frowning slightly, Kise wasn’t really sure why, because he was just trying to smile through the pain in his chest.

“Thanks,” Aomine said. He shrugged casually. It seemed that his silence hadn’t lasted long. He looked over at Kise before turning back to Mai.

“So what club do you do Mai-chan?”

><><><>< 

A few minutes later it was time to get started. Aomine camped out in the back with a basketball magazine while Kise and Mai were prepped. Kise was given some extremely tight black jeans and a very low, and slightly see-through, white v-neck. When Mai emerged from her dressing room she was in a very short dress that was extremely flattering. Kise gushed at her, because yes she looked adorable, but he also willed himself not to look at Aomine.

Basically they were a happy pair of young and in love teens who were going to be green screened at date locations. They were at a café sipping coffee with their feet touching under the table. They walked around holding hands. They stood on a bridge, etc.

Throughout the entire thing Kise avoided looking at Aomine, he was sure that Aomine would either be looking horny as hell as he watched Mai or that he’d be looking at Kise with unhidden jealousy. Kise could not afford to be distracted, this job was too important for his career.

><><><>< 

Kuroko had noticed Kagami spacing out all day, his brow furrowed as they watched tv together. And sometimes Kuroko would see him get flustered randomly and pull Kuroko a little closer to himself on the couch. Kuroko grabbed the remote and stopped the movie.

“Kagami-kun, what’s wrong?” he said a little exasperatedly.

“Huh?” Kagami looked startled. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Kuroko just stared back looking unimpressed until Kagami caved.

“I just- ok so there’s this friend of mine who kind of- well he told me about this other friend of mine that he likes, like really really likes, but this other guy, who I’m also friends with, is an ass. But my first friend likes him. And I don’t understand why cause…” Kagami ran a hand down his face distractedly, “but anyways I feel bad that he can’t have what we have… and I just was thinking of how I could help him so that,” Kagami stopped talking as he made an awkward ‘you know’ kind of gesture.

Kuroko nodded along.

“Does this second friend know?”

“Nah he’s an idiot.”

“Hm,” Kuroko said. Sounded like maybe Kagami’s second friend was Aomine, which means that friend number one was probably Kise.

“Well maybe we should ask Akashi.”

“What? Are you crazy? He’d kill them both. In their sleep most likely, but still in a brutal way. God no, just no way. I want this friend to be happy, not dead.”

Kuroko was sure that Kagami caught onto his amused expression. “You want him to have what we have?” he said as he leaned into Kagami’s side burrowing slightly.

“Yeah,” Kagami breathed momentarily distracted.

“I’m sorry that your friend is unhappy, that must be hard to watch,” Kuroko said seriously.

Kagami nodded but he was no longer thinking about Aomine and Kise. He leaned down.

><><><>< 

After the shoot Kise invited Mai out to dinner with them. Go big or go home right? She said that she was meeting a friend, but if they wanted they could all go together. Kise answered yes.

The friend in question was an attractive blond from England who was studying abroad at Mai’s school. They all got on well and Aomine was surprisingly normal. After dinner they went to karaoke together. As it turned out Mai and Aomine got along really really well and they ended up sitting closer and closer to one another as the night wore on.

Mai’s friend, Anneke, had smuggled in some hard alcohol in a flask that said ‘drink long and prosper.’ Kise didn’t get it, but what he did get was drunk. He tried not to care as Mai and Aomine’s knees touched each other on the booth. Kise decided on an Anneke-centric distraction tactic. Thank god this girl could talk. He asked her questions during songs and once he realized that she had a hooligan of a boyfriend and was sarcastic as fuck, he decided that she was actually the best. [The alcohol and growing anxiety over Aomine may have contributed to this conclusion.]

After an hour and a half of karaoke Kise noticed that Mai and Aomine were no longer picking songs, they were just sitting, heads leaning close while they talked quietly, Mai’s hand touching Aomine’s knee every once in a while. Kise and Anneke just kept switching off songs. And at one point he saw Aomine look up at him, his eyes widening in surprise. What, had Aomine forgotten that Kise was there too? Fuck him. Kise just turned away. Ignore it. After two hours they called it quits. Anneke said goodbye quickly explaining that she had to go meet her boyfriend who lived nearby, and off she went.

Now the three of them headed towards the train station. There was something that had not escaped Kise’s imagination: Mai and Aomine might end up going back together. Going back to…

Kise swiped his card and went down the stairs of the station. He knew that Mai took a different train so he decided that he’d just go to his train and if Aomine wanted to go home then he’d join Kise, but if not… well Kise would just bid them goodnight.

Mai thanked him for all the hard work and for hanging out and hugged him. Then she hugged Aomine too, whispering something in his ear before pulling back and telling him that she always enjoyed meeting a fan. She kissed him on the cheek and left for her train.

Aomine stared after her seemingly transfixed.

Kise stared at the tracks resolutely. They’d probably exchanged numbers, and she’d whispered to him, and kissed him on the cheek, and put her hand on his leg at karaoke, and and and Kise could not cry.

He dug his nails into his palm. The train came and he got on and sat down. Aomine took the seat next to him. Kise felt kind of nauseous again. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He closed his eyes. Aomine wouldn’t talk to him if he thought that he was asleep.

“Kise.” What? No you’re not supposed to talk to me you asshat he thought frantically. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s play one-on-one.”

It was like 10:30.

“But it’s so late Aominecchi. We’ll miss the last train”

“Let’s play.” Kise found it hard to continue to look at him. It was hard to be so close, to want to punch him and kiss him all at once. And Aomine was looking so serious and earnest. Shit Kise didn’t want to hear about whatever he and Mai had talked about all night long. He didn’t want to ‘pretend’ to be having a nice game of basketball while really they used it as an excuse for Aomine to gloat over his idol conquest.

Kise turned so that he was staring ahead.

“I’m really tired Aominecchi,” he said quietly. They were silent for the rest of the train ride. Kise’s stop was first and he gave a small smile and a feeble wave as he left.

><><><>< 

The time had come for basketball season. They had a break right before the start of the inter-high and Kasamatsu had just handed out their training camp schedules. It looked like they were going to be training at the same place as Shuutoku. Kise whipped out his phone and immediately started texting Midorima and Takao. And then he got a text from Akashi. He knew better than to ignore it.

 

_From: Akashicchi_

_If you are able to get Shintarou together with his hawk over this training camp, then I’ll leave you and Daiki alone._

Little shit.

_To: Akashicchi_

_Why don’t you just order Midorimacchi to be honest!_

_From: Akashicchi_

_You’re funny Ryouta…_

The last text had an emoji of scissors tacked on at the end. Ah hell. He needed to start strategizing.

><><><>< 

“What? Hyuuga why the hell do we have to practice with those bastards!” Kagami yelled as he looked down at their training schedule. Fucking Touou. Aomine blegh. And that creepy ass ex-captain of theirs, who inexplicably was still helping out with club. Kagami gnashed his teeth at the mere idea of seeing them.

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami whipped around wildly before spotting Kuroko. He relaxed until he noticed the troubled look that Kuroko was wearing. Kuroko held out his phone to Kagami.

_From: Akashicchi_

_I need you to figure out how Daiki feels about Ryouta. I expect a satisfactory answer by the time training camp is over._

Kagami blanched. He saw Furihata laughing with some of the other club members a little ways away, how could someone so sweet date that monster.

“I don’t… I don’t understand.”

“Kise-kun is the friend that you were talking about the other day?”

Kagami tensed before finally nodding. Kuroko sighed.

“You see the problem?”

Kagami shook his head.

“Akashi-kun already knows the answer to how Aomine-kun feels.”

Oh. Yeah that was true, because Akashi always knew everything. “Wait so he just wants to watch us run around like minions?”

Kuroko shook his head slightly, but didn’t elaborate. Kagami was, understandably, confused.

><><><>< 

Kise had devised a plan, as well as several back up plans for getting Midorima to confess. He had considered coercing Takao into it, but really this was through Akashi and so Kise felt that Midorima needed to be the target, not Takao. And so that is how Kise found himself spending more time thinking about this stupid task than thinking about basketball. He had five days to get this over and done with. He texted Takao to explain that he was going to get Midorima to confess and that Takao should just roll with it.

 

Day 1: The Jealousy Plan

 

“Takaocchi! That shirt is so cute,” Kise gushed as he ran his hand up Takao’s bicep. “And it fits so well,” he raked his eyes up and down Takao slowly. Dear god in heaven please forgive me, Kise thought. “You’re really fit Takaocchi!”

Kise could see Midorima shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Good. Yes now take that discomfort and push me off.

He didn’t.

Kise continued to marvel at Takao for the rest of the day whenever they ran into each other. Takao would thank Kise and acted like this wasn’t totally weird, like Kise always complimented him and touched his arm, waist, hair casually. Midorima just looked on with a look of confused constipation.

 

Day 2: The Fear of Loss Plan

 

Kise texted Takao in the morning, but apparently Midorima hadn’t made a move. So he went on to attempt number two.

After practice he found Midorima taping his fingers in the gym.  Kise nodded towards the door so that Takao would leave. Takao understood and announced that he’d go get them drinks from the vending machine.

“Takaocchi is so sweet.”

Midorima looked up at him looking annoyed.

“I mean he carts you around, gets your drinks for you, waits for you…” Kise looked off as if deep in thought. “He’s really nice,” sigh, “I’d like to be with someone nice.” Midorima flinched. “I think I’ll go help him with the drinks.” Kise sprinted out.

 

Day 3: no plan day

 

_To: Takaocchi_

_Anything?_

_From: Takaocchi_

_:/ he just kept asking this morning about what we talked about. I told him not much. He was all steely, but…._

_To: Takaocchi_

_But nothing?_

_From: Takaocchi_

_Nothing_

 

Kise was getting annoyed. He had tried the two main ‘hit on Takao’ tactics. How was Midorima not checking Takao out too? AND how was he not worried enough of losing him to do something about it?

Kise needed to level up. Apparently passive-aggressive wasn’t going to work.

 

Day 4: The Naked Plan

 

Kise stole Takao’s clothes from the Shuutoku locker room, and his towel while he was in the shower. He knew that Takao and Midorima always showered after the rest of the group. Takao often complained about it.

Was it a bit crude and immature? Yes. Did Kise care? Not at this point.

That night Takao texted him the most angry rant that Kise had every received from him. Apparently Midorima had gone to get him clothes and Takao had had to stand around cold and naked and wait. Shit. Yeah that did sound mortifying. Ok Kise hadn’t really thought that through at all. He ordered a cake to be delivered to Takao’s house as an apology for when they got back from camp.

 

Day 5: The Storage Room Plan

 

By the last day he was getting desperate. He could not afford to have Aomine find out, because unlike Takao and Midorima, Kise’s love was painfully unrequited.

He sighed, he couldn’t believe that he was going to do this. He tricked them into meeting him in a storage room. Then he locked them in. He texted Midorima.

 

_To: Midorimacchi_

_Midorimacchi, your bus is leaving in a half-hour. Tell Takao how you feel or you’ll be stuck here while I tell your coach that you decided to take the bus back so that you could stop at an antique store._

Midorima loved antiques enough that he would totally do something like that. Midorima angrily texted him back several times. Kise didn’t answer. He could hear Midorima yelling at him through the door. He bit his lip to keep from responding.

><><><>< 

Kagami wanted to kick Aomine’s ass. Why the hell did Kise even like him? The only thing that he was good at was basketball. And he was an ass. Had he mentioned that? He felt Kuroko’s hand on his wrist. He looked down.

“Please try and be nice.” Kagami tried to calm down.

“Tetsu,” Aomine said as he entered the gym waving lazily.

“Kuroko-kun!” Momoi said as she vaulted towards Kuroko.

Kagami’s mouth hung open as he watched.

“Shut your mouth or creatures will crawl inside,” Aomine said as he came up. Kagami clamped his mouth shut.

He watched as Momoi hugged Kuroko enthusiastically. Ok he was going to try to be nice. What’s a good topic? Oh.

“So do you know where the other schools are going for training camp?”

Aomine was silent for a minute before he answered, “Kaijou and Shutoku are out west, Rakuten is holding their own camp down in Kyoto and then Shougo’s school is with Yosen in the Ginza complex.”

And that was the end of that conversation. He looked over to where Kuroko was speaking quietly to Momoi who was nodding along seriously.

“You bunch of slackers!” came Hyuuga’s voice. Kuroko and Kagami flinched before hurrying off to their captain.

><><><>< 

That night Kuroko told Kagami that he had talked with Momoi about Akashi’s request. Momoi said that she didn’t know how to get Aomine to talk about his feelings, that in fact she had been trying, and failing, for a few weeks to get him to open up about if he liked Kise or not.

“So does she think that he does or not?” Kagami said frantically.

Kuroko just shook his head. “She didn’t say, but she wouldn’t be asking if she wasn’t suspicious.”

“So what do we do?”

Kuroko looked ahead thoughtfully.

“I’m going to ask him.”

Kagami’s mouth fell open.

“But I’ll do it at the end of camp, for now we need to focus.”

Kagami nodded at the serious gaze that Kuroko pointed his way.

><><><>< 

At the end of their training camp they played a practice match with Touou, which Seirin lost. Kuroko had noticed that Aomine had played really well, but he had also played kind of… well kind of mean. It hadn’t been dirty, but it definitely hadn’t been the nice Aomine on the court, in some ways it felt slightly reminiscent of the cocky Aomine from middle school right when they had started being undefeated. Back then Aomine had had this brief phase of being a bit of a dick – a hotshot with too much energy before the apathy set it. It was jarring to see it on the court again and Kuroko couldn’t peg why it had emerged in the first place.

Anyways post game Kagami was super pissed.

“I’ll meet you back at the bus,” Kuroko said to Kagami after they had both showered and changed. Kagami hesitated before nodding.

“I’ll pack up your stuff for you.”

“Thank you.”

Kuroko texted Momoi to ask if she had managed to drag Aomine to the outside court.

 

_From: Momoi_

_He’s so enraptured with recapping the game that he hasn’t even noticed where we are. I mean I WAS THERE why do I have to listen to the whole thing after I saw it?_

Kuroko hurried out to the court to meet them.

“I couldn’t believe when Sakurai made that shot, what a champ and then- Tetsu!”

Aomine jogged over beaming.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said as he felt his skin crawl slightly.

Aomine smirked. This was not going to be an easy conversation.

><><><>< 

Kise was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall while Takao and Midorima talked in the storage room. He felt tired, but thankful that things seemed to finally be going somewhere. I mean dear god someone should be happy. He opened his phone to a barrage of messages from Kasamatsu asking where he was. He checked his watch. Shoot the Kaijo bus was about to leave. He told Kasamatsu that he’d be going back on his own and not to worry. 

A half hour later Kise heard the most disgusting moan that he’d ever heard. His face heated up, yep things had gone well. He slipped the key under the door and texted Akashi as he left.

><><><>< 

“Sorry that I wiped the floor with your boyfriends ass,” Aomine said grinning maniacally.

Momoi yelled at him to stop it, but Kuroko was too busy exuding his prissiest aura to notice much.

“He’ll get you next time,” Kuroko said dismissively as he went to sit down on the bleachers. Aomine didn’t say anything. He looked a little wary as Kuroko sat down too.

“You played differently today,” Kuroko said. Silence. “What happened?”

Aomine eyed him looking annoyed. Kuroko sighed, he hadn’t actually expected that to work. “Something is bothering you.”

Aomine tensed he looked at Momoi who was looking at him pleadingly.

“What the fuck? You’re ganging up on me now? The hell?” He stood up and kicked the bleacher, running a hand through his hair. “Nothing happened,” he spat angrily.

“Dai-chan, we’re just worried,” Momoi said pleadingly. She went over and put a hand on his arm, which he smacked away. “You haven’t been yourself,” Momoi said quietly as she backed away. “Usually you are, but sometimes….” Aomine seemed to deflate.

“Satsuki, I’m fine,” he said as he took her hand. She looked up at him searchingly.

“Let us help you,” Kuroko said quietly. Aomine looked hesitant, his teeth pressed together. He sat back on the bleachers a little ways from them before he put his head in his hands.

“I don’t think you’ll want to,” he said quietly.

“Aomine-kun just tell us.”

Aomine just sat there. After what felt like hours he finally lifted his head. “It’s bad form to talk about new conquests with your exes right?”

And Kuroko knew that he had gotten it. He’d finally gotten through.

“Not with us it isn’t.”

Aomine looked at him critically as if trying to make sure.

“Friends first,” Kuroko said simply.

Aomine nodded, it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't have internet.... and then I found a place with free internet, but it wouldn't let me post :X  
> I'm sorry to keep you waiting! One more chapter after this one!


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are resolved and Akashi is, as always, the overlord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter o.O

Aomine was lying in his bed after training camp. He couldn’t sleep. How do you confess to someone when they’re “actively avoiding you?” (As Momoi had termed it). He rolled onto his side. How had things gone so wrong? Kise hated him. I mean of course Kise hated him, Aomine seemed to piss him off no matter what he did. But shit he just wanted a chance. A chance to explain or make things better or do whatever he could to make Kise look at him how he did before. He knew that it had always been no more than admiration. But still. Still. Kise….

><><><>< 

Kuroko leaned against Kagami on the bus back. Kagami hadn’t asked him what had happened, but he could feel him sitting there stiffly, the tension in his brow evidence enough of how worried he was. Kuroko really liked that about Kagami – he worried about other people. He wanted people to be happy. Kuroko sighed, he hadn’t even realized that he was holding his breath.

He didn’t know if Aomine would get through to Kise. As Momoi put it: Kise had more walls up than a labyrinth. And if Kagami was right and Kise did like Aomine, then he was probably really hurting right now.

><><><>< 

“Aomine-kun, is that the new Horikita Mai magazine?”

Aomine looked up startled.

“Yeah,” he answered as he went back to his perusal. He had seen the shoot in person, but that didn’t matter.

“You really like her.”

“Yeah,” Aomine said absently. “Obviously. Have you seen her rack?” Aomine held up the page.

Sakurai just shook his head. He pulled out his phone so that Aomine could see the screen.

“Why would I be looking at a photo of her rack when I could be looking at his face?” Sakurai said seriously.

Woah. Aomine stared at the background: Kasamatsu grinning and holding up a basketball trophy.

“You’re whipped.”

Sakurai just looked back at him pityingly before staring down at the fashion spread with a small frown. He shook his head slightly and turned away.

Aomine felt his shoulders slump. _His face…._

><><><>< 

Kise’s first match of the inter-high fell on Saturday, Kise’s birthday. He would be playing Shougo. He was starting to wonder if he needed to invest in lucky items. Apparently today he was supposed to wear a green sweater. But that would clash with his pre-picked birthday outfit.

He made coffee and looked through the customary gift basket that Akashi sent him every year. It was gold and chock full of gourmet sugar free snacks. Akashi understood that Kise was a health nut because he had to be.

 

_To: Akashicchi_

_Thanks for the gift basket Akashicchi!!!! Best birthday gift as always._

Which was true, because Akashi knew what everyone liked and he made sure that he got exactly what he wanted for each person.

_From: Akashicchi_

_You’re welcome Ryouta. Please come by my place after the game. I’ve asked some of our teammates as well to celebrate._

What? That wasn’t typical. Kise had been planning on binge watching Korean dramas and eating trash, because this was the one-day a year that he let himself do that.

_From: Akashicchi_

_Oh and wear what I sent you._

Kise looked down into the basket: nothing. He went outside his door to find a huge gold box. Jesus.

><><><>< 

Kagami was at the Kaijo game with Kuroko. Kuroko was tense. It didn’t show on his face, but Kagami could tell, and besides after the last game between Shougo and Kise it was no surprise, even Kagami was worried.

But it had been a year, and Kise had gotten infinitely better and Shougo, well Shougo was just a good player with a bad personality. Kagami felt his nails digging into his palms as the teams did their pregame drills.

Shougo hadn’t even looked at the other team as far as Kagami could tell; he was just following the flow of his team like just another cog. It was odd…

Kagami turned to Kuroko.

“It’s strange,” Kuroko said quietly as he looked between the two teams.

The whistle blew just as Kagami was about to ask ‘what’s strange.’ The teams lined up and after the usual spiel they got in position for the tip off. Kagami had noticed that the other miracles were dispersed in the stands, each of them with a fellow teammate or friend.

The game was off, and it was fast as a bat out of hell from the start. Kagami could hear Kuroko letting out little breaths, as if he had been waiting for something bad to happen, but whatever it was never came. Even Kagami realized that he couldn’t clench his fists forever in anticipation of the dreaded “Shougo Kise encounter.” But Shougo didn’t open his mouth once. He didn’t tell off his teammates like last time, or purposefully ruffle Kise’s feathers. And somehow it just made Kagami more nervous.

The first quarter ended and Kagami turned to Kuroko who had turned to look somewhere else in the stands: Akashi.

><><><>< 

Kuroko could see that Akashi didn’t look surprised; he looked calculating. Kuroko turned back to the court as the second quarter began.

><><><>< 

Kise had been nervous about the game, wary that Shougo would be a shit, but so far nothing had happened. In fact it was a solid game, sure Shougo was no miracle, but he was challenging and Kise went head to head with him a few times without any kind of snide remarks or physical intimidation being sent his way.

Kaijo won. And it hadn’t been close, but Shougo’s team had done really well, and they had seemed like a team. Kise lined up with everyone else and he looked over to where Shougo was standing. Shougo looked focused as his team conceded loss, and then he left without saying anything to Kise.

Kasamatsu clapped him on the back as the team piled into the locker room. He and Sakurai had both come to watch.

“You did great Kise,” Kasamatsu said seriously as Sakurai smiled along beside him.

“Thanks senpai!” Kise chirped happily. The relief had set in, he hadn’t realized how wound up he’d been before the game. “Gotta hit the showers!”

“Hey we’ll see you at Akashi’s later,” Kasamatsu said before wishing him a happy birthday and leaving.

Kise took his time in the shower. Some of the team members were going out to eat afterwards, they yelled at Kise to tell him to have a good time with the GoM before heading out. And before he knew it Kise found himself alone in the locker room as he styled his hair, and got dressed in the jeans and suit jacket that Akashi had sent him.

He breathed a sigh of relief, nothing had gone wrong during the match. He grabbed his bag and left the locker room feeling light and pleasantly tired.

“Kise,” Kise startled a little. Shougo was leaning against a wall outside the locker room. Kise inched a little closer.

“Haizakicchi,” Kise said a little apprehensively. Shougo finally turned to look at him a questioning look in his eyes.

“I just wanted to say good game,” he said as he pushed himself off the wall and slowly started towards the exit. Kise fell in step with him.

“Yeah you played well,” Kise said easily. This was not the Shougo that he knew and did not love. Kise could tell that Shougo was eyeing him, as if steeling himself for something.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly his teeth clenched. And he sounded bitter. They had made it outside and Kise stopped.

“It’s fine,” Kise said as he smiled. “Your team seemed really cohesive! Like tape!”

Shougo stared at him. Kise was all of a sudden worried that maybe Shougo hadn’t changed as much as he’d thought, that he might hit him. But then he saw a small smile twitch on Shougo’s face.

“Yeah, just like tape,” he said chuckling.

They headed towards the train station talking easily and when they got to the platform Kise was hit with a sudden urge.

“Haizakicchi, do you want to come to Akashi’s? Only it’s actually my birthday,” he said sheepishly as he scratched his neck, “and some of us are going to celebrate.”

“I don’t think that I should.”

“Really it would be fine,” Kise said reassuringly as he gripped Shougo’s arm for a quick squeeze. Shougo seemed momentarily lost before he nodded.

Kise whipped out his phone to let Akashi know.

><><><><

Kagami had been sending Aomine annoyed looks from the moment that he and Kuroko had arrived.

“What’d I do now princess?” Aomine drawled as Kagami gave him another scathing look. Kagami flinched. “You’ve been pissy since you got here,” Aomine continued as he grabbed some of the food that Kagami was making to bring out to the main lounge. They were at Akashi’s small house, where he had told the wait staff that they’d be fine on their own.

Kagami trooped in after him glaring.

“I’m not pissy.” Aomine just rolled his eyes. Whatever.

“Don’t let Ryouta see you all angry on his birthday, he’ll get worried. Might even cry.”

Kagami just looked even more angry.

Aomine could tell that he was about to say something, but he didn’t give a shit. He left Kagami to whatever his problem was.

><><><>< 

Kuroko was in the middle of placating an angry-at-Aomine Kagami when he heard Kise’s happy voice calling out to them from the entryway.

Kuroko turned and almost choked on his finger food when he saw Shougo coming in with Kise.

“Haizakicchi wanted to say hi to everyone!” Kise said enthusiastically as he took off his shoes. Kuroko looked at Haizaki who mostly just looked nervous and uncomfortable. Kise ran over to Kuroko quickly and glomped.

“Kurokocchi thank you for coming to the match! My heart was all a flutter at seeing your beautiful face in the stands.”

“Kise-kun, please stop,” Kuroko said, but even he could hear the amusement in his voice.

Kise detached. “Ah Kagamicchi you’re so lucky. Kurokocchi is such a wonderful guy,” Kise said dramatically.

“Yes,” said Kagami as he put his arm around Kuroko’s waist protectively.

Kise just laughed.

“There’s food in the next room,” Kuroko said as he led Kise and the others into the main room.

When they got to the table Kuroko went over to Shougo. “Shougo-kun, your play style today was…”

Shougo looked at him apprehensively. Kuroko was surprised by how… how normal he seemed.

“It was good,” Kuroko finished as he handed Shougo a plate.

“Ah thank you Kuroko-kun.” He was being so polite. Kuroko gave him a faint smile as Murasakibara and Akashi came up.

“Why’s he here,” Murasakibara drawled. Shougo’s face heated up.

“Because Ryouta requested that he come,” Akashi said simply, a glimmer in his eyes that made it clear that he found the whole situation highly interesting.

Kuroko was about to steer the conversation in a different direction when Takao bounded up.

“Kise’s here so now we can drink!”

“Ok,” Kuroko said quickly and they all went over to the drinks table.

><><><>< 

Kise had always loved his birthday. On his birthday everyone in his family calls him and he always gets to see all of the GoM members. And now he could add Kaijo to the list of people that he treasured getting to spend time with. He was not going to let whatever horror was occurring with Aomine and him to get in the way of that. Especially not when Akashi had put everything together like this.

The night went extremely smoothly. Kise was just getting to the level of drunk where he felt infinite when he realized that he really needed to pee. How did he lock this door? Doors were stupid.

“They don’t make sense. No sense,” he sang as he finally felt the sweet relief. He quickly washed his hands and after some fumbling managed to unlock the door again. He walked out of the bathroom and smacked into a wall.

“Ow!” he cracked one eye open. “You’re not a wall,” he said blankly as he peered up at Aomine.

“Kise, I need to talk to you.”

“Party now, talk never,” oops he had meant to say later. “Freud slip.”

Aomine looked pissed. “No, we need to talk now Kise.”

><><><>< 

_10 minutes later_

Takao was the first to notice as Kise streaked past him looking wrecked. His eyes were wide and he seemed almost like a wounded animal as he ran for the door.

And then came a loud crash and a string of curses before Aomine stumbled into the room with his hand over his left eye.

“Oh shit,” Takao breathed. The chatter around them got quieter as people began to notice Aomine.

“Failure was inevitable,” Midorima said calmly as he sipped on some tomato juice.

“What,” Takao said distractedly, as he did a double take back to Aomine who had just been stopped in his pursuit of Kise by Kagami.

“Out of the way Bakagami.”

“What so you can go hurting Kise again?” Kagami said angrily. Takao noted the sloshing glass in Kagami’s hand. “Just leave him alone!”

Aomine took his hand off his eye and shoved Kagami hard.

Momoi gasped. Aomine’s eye socket was bruised and rapidly changing color.

“Dai-chan, did Ki-chan punch you?”

Kagami let out a meanspirited laugh. “Serves you right you fucking ass-”

Himuro managed to pull Kagami out of the way just in time as Aomine’s fist made contact with the wall that Kagami had been standing in front of.

“Fuck,” he yelled.

At that moment Kuroko appeared with a bag of frozen peas, which he handed to Aomine.

“Aomine-kun please ice your eye.”

“What? I don’t want to see his blood all ov-” Himuro clapped a hand over Kagami’s mouth before he could finish his admonishment.

“Kagami do you want him to kick your ass? Just leave it,” Himuro said quietly as he tugged at Kagami.

Murasakibara just chewed absentmindedly, his arm casually wrapped around Himuro’s hip so that the three men looked like they were lining up for an awkward family photo.

Kuroko sighed as Aomine took the bag and placed it gingerly over his face.

“Daiki,” said Akashi in his commanding voice. Everyone froze and looked over to where Akashi and Shougo had been talking in the corner. “Let’s relocate to the sitting room.” He turned to go. “The rest of you come too.”

They all trooped in. Kagami tried to follow Kuroko, but Himuro dragged him to a side couch with Murasakibara. The rest of them piled into the other furnishings with the exception of Midorima who assumed seiza on the floor. Akashi took the large leather couch and only Furihata joined him, admittedly he sat in the other corner of the couch looking scared of the proceedings.

And then Momoi, Aomine and Kuroko took the couch across from Akashi. It was like a weird family intervention. Takao held back a snort as he imagined Akashi drilling them about their family life and the rest of them all holding up scorecards.

><><><>< 

Kuroko knew that Akashi could handle this, but he could tell that this was going to be a long night. Akashi just stared at Aomine, until Aomine got too annoyed and stared back.

“What happened?”

“He punched me.”

Akashi continued to stare.

“Dai-chan did you tell him-”

“Fuck Satsuki.”

Kuroko let out a sigh, this wasn’t going anywhere. “Aomine-kun please answer the question.”

“Yes I told him.”

They waited.

“And?” Momoi said tentatively.

Aomine let out a dry chuckle.

No one said anything. The silence stretched.

“So it looks like he said no,” Himuro finally offered.

Aomine barked his laughter this time.

“Yeah,” he said bitterly. “It seems that you were all wrong.”

“Uh,” everyone turned to see an extremely confused looking Shougo. Shougo didn’t seem to have realized that he had made a noise. “Sorry uh never mind,” he said quickly pressing himself further into his chair.

“Ao-chin likes Kise-chin, but Kise-chin punched him,” Murasakibara said succinctly. Takao started coughing to cover his laughter and even Midorima’s mouth twitched at the bluntness of Murasakibara’s speech.

“Thanks,” Aomine said as he glared at the giant.

Murasakibara didn’t notice the hostility nor did he care.

“But doesn’t Kise…” Furihata said looking confused before quickly shutting his mouth. “Kise likes Aomine?” Shougo said now looking between Furihata and Aomine.

“No. Keep up Shougo,” said Aomine looking pissed off again.

“I think you’re mistaken,” Kuroko said quietly as he put his hand on Aomine’s shoulder.

“He punched me!”

“Yeah cause you’re a fucking asshole who keeps fucking with him!” Kagami yelled. Kuroko looked over. Yeah Kagami had just been boiling, and here it came.

“You’re always going on about your stupid models, and flirting with my boyfriend, and being an ass. I don’t know why the fuck he’d want to be with you. And you must’ve really fucked up for him to punch you, which is what you fucking deserve. He could do so much better. You’re a dick.”

When Kagami finished the room was tense and Kagami’s chest was heaving in outrage.

“Gentlemen,” Akashi said quietly. Kagami startled. Typical, Kuroko thought. Kagami had forgotten that Akashi was there. He was possibly the only person who could be in a room with Akashi and forget that he was in a room with Akashi. But if Akashi hadn’t been ok with the outburst then he would’ve stopped it sooner. Strange. Akashi’s phone rang. He picked it up.

“Yes… of course. Maybe twenty minutes,” he was silent for a long time as the other speaker prattled on. “I do know, but it sounds more natural this way.” Another pause. “Alright.”

After Akashi hung up he turned to Aomine.

“So you intended to tell Kise that you liked him, but instead you did something crude like kiss him unexpectedly or shove him up against the wall in an unsavory fashion. He then thought that you had found out about his feelings and were messing with him. He punched you and left. Yes?”

Shougo let out a sound of comprehension.

“I’m not unsavory,” Aomine muttered. So that was a yes. Kuroko sighed.

“Aomine-kun, you need to find him.” Kuroko quickly smacked a hand over Kagami’s mouth before he could go off again. Kagami let out a frustrated grunt.

“Where would he even be!” Aomine said exasperatedly.

And then Satsuki was standing up shakily. She whispered something in Aomine’s ear.

“What?” Aomine yelled. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? How could you-”

“Go now,” Akashi commanded. Aomine turned to him looking panicked and Kuroko had never seen him look so distressed. Aomine stumbled up onto his feet and bolted for the door.

After he left it was quiet for a long time.

“Do you really think that it was ok to tell him that?” Satsuki finally said turning to Akashi.

“They’ll be fine. Kagami, cake. Now.”

><><><>< 

Kise was sitting on his bathroom floor with his head over the toilet. There wasn’t anything left in his stomach. He stood up shakily and pulled out his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth. He tied his hair back and washed his face.

“Ok, it’s time.” He went to grab his phone, which he’d left plugged in next to his suitcase before calling his manager.

><><><>< 

Aomine had never been more frustrated by the slowness of the people around him. They needed to move faster. He hurried to the departure checkpoint frantically looking for any sign of Kise. Satsuki had said that he’d have to stop at home first. Hopefully Aomine hadn’t missed him. Hopefully- what the fuck?

“Akashi! Why the hell couldn’t I just drive with you!” He said as he hurried over to a totally nonchalant Akashi.

“Daiki our flight leaves in an hour. Please hurry.”

“What the hell are you trying to pull? What flight? I’m here to get Kise! And I don’t even have my passport!”

“No, but fortunately for you I do,” he pulled it out of his jacket.

“How much of this did you expect?”

Aomine jumped as he noticed Kuroko for the first time.

“Well,” Akashi said, as he straightened his tie. “Knowing the future is who I am.” Ugh that smile was so creepy. Aomine would never get used to it. “And also I orchestrated it all. So of course I expected it. Come we have to go get Ryouta.”

Aomine didn’t have a choice, so he followed quickly scowling. What was going on?

After they got through security Aomine and Kuroko followed Akashi to a plane that was clearly a private plane owned by the Akashi family.

“Go ahead,” Akashi said as he gestured for Aomine to enter first. The plane looked more like a posh living room than anything else. It was completely decked in plush furnishings with luxurious red carpeting and in the chairs Aomine saw-

“What the fuck are they doing here?” he said as he took in the sight of Midorima, Murasakibara, Kagami and Momoi.

“We’re all going on a trip together!” Momoi said happily.

“What about fucking Kise? I don’t have time for this shit! You said that he was leaving for France!” Aomine roared as he turned to face Akashi. He was going to punch him, he was so going to punch him.

“He’s not going to France anymore.”

And that glint was back. Aomine’s hand wavered – still clenched in a fist.

“What do you mean ‘anymore?’”

“Hmm actually he is going to France. Just not in the manner that he expected. Go in the back and see for yourself.”

Aomine opened the door that Akashi gestured towards. All the blinds were drawn and it was dark, but he could just make out two gleaming yellow eyes in one corner.

“Kise!” Aomine rushed over to where Kise had been gagged and strapped down to a chair.

And that’s when the door shut behind him. Aomine whipped back around. Akashi slid open a small flap.

“It’s a long flight, I’ll be monitoring you from out here. But you can’t come into the main cabin until you make up.” And then the flap was sealed. The lights flickered on.

That bastard.

><><><>< 

_Slightly before…_

Kise was in shock.

“We work for Akashi – come with us.” And off they had dragged him. While his manager just waved him off looking vacant. What the heck. Kise wanted to chomp down on them, the pricks. This was kidnap! Coercion! And why were they going into a plane? Damn Kise still wasn’t sober enough for this.

“Look I think you made a mistake Akashicchi would never get in between me and my work.” Kise said giving his best model smile.

“‘Cut him in half and drag his body parts into the plane if you have to,’” the taller guy quoted.

“Oh,” Kise said. He could feel the color draining out of his face. He didn’t even resist when they tossed him in the backroom and tied him to a chair.

An hour later and now Aomine stood in front of him yelling profanities against Akashi as he fumbled with the knots tying Kise to the chair.

“I’m going to go after Furihata. That’s the only person who will be able to bring Akashi to his knees. What a dick. And fuck why is this bound so tight! Are you even ok?”

Aomine flinched. Kise had just been sitting there throughout Aomine’s entire monologue, it was like he had forgotten that Kise was _actually there_. Ugh, why did he have to like this idiot.

“Uh,” Aomine looked up into Kise’s eyes. And damn why did concern look so good on him. “I should take your gag off first right?”

Kise nodded.

“Right ok,” Aomine stood up and loosened the tie before pulling it off. “Are you ok?”

Kise’s jaw hurt as he moved it around.

“Yeah, just you know. Stuck. Maybe there are scissors somewhere.”

After much searching Aomine came back with a box cutter.

“If you damage any part of me I’ll cut you right back,” Kise said as he eyed the knife warily.

“I won’t cut you.” Aomine said angrily as he knelt behind Kise to start sawing. “Ok.”

The ropes fell off.

Kise moved around and then stood up and stretched. “Well this has been so much fun, now if you’ll excuse me-” Kise had been almost at the door when he felt Aomine’s chest on his back. A warm hand laying itself over one of his own.

“Don’t go.”

“Ao-”

“No, Ryouta. Listen!” Kise could feel the exhale of warm breath on his neck when Aomine spoke. “I meant what I said.”

Kise could feel a shiver run down his spine. _Ryouta, I like you. Fuck I like you so just stop fucking around and date me already._

It had to be a joke. Aomine had to know how he felt.

“You’ve punched me and shoved me away. And I’m still here.” And Aomine was holding onto him like he thought he’d run away again. “Akashi said that you were leaving for France for work!” Woah. Kise almost fell over as Aomine whipped him around so that they were facing each other. “Please don’t go.”

“Aominecchi I have to go-”

“I’m sorry. Look I’m fucking sorry! So don’t just. Shit.” Aomine looked so angry. Frankly, Kise couldn’t believe that he had survived this long. Aomine never talked about his feelings. And now he seemed to be grasping for the right words. He finally made an anguished noise and punched the wall by Kise’s head before staring at him with such intensity. Kise could feel himself sliding down the wall.

“I like you. Go out with me,” Aomine said as he looked at Kise straight on.

And there was fire in those blue eyes that Kise had never seen before. It wasn’t the soft smile that Aomine used to give Kuroko, but it was the same expression that he got right before he went into the zone, and Kise had never known that a person could make Aomine look like that.

“Ok.” Kise said. “I believe you, and I,” he let out a shaky breath. He couldn’t run anymore. He had to be strong. No more faking it till he made it. Because this was making it. He could feel the cocky smile spread over his face. “I’ll be your boyfriend.”

And just like that the fire left Aomine’s eyes and he slumped down on top of Kise in a ridiculous straddle hug. “But I’m still going to France.”

He felt Aomine tense before slowly backing up.

“It’s only for a week.”

The look of hurt was replaced with confusion.

“Wait what?”

“The job in France. It’s only for a week. A really big designer asked for me specifically. It’s a really big step for my career.”

Aomine blinked, before rising up and practically roaring at the locked door. “Akashi you mother fucking dick! You told Satsuki to tell me that he was moving to France. I’ll fucking kill you I’ll-” Kise watched as the door swung out and Aomine fell head first into the other room. Kise got up slowly and walked in to see Aomine on the ground, his arm pinned to his back by Akashi.

“And who was it Daiki who convinced Ryouta’s manager to tell him that the trip was a day earlier so as to get him to the airport?”

Aomine made an angry noise.

“Akashicchi?”

“We’ll be going to France, but you’ll have an extra day before you have to meet up with your manager.” Akashi turned back to Aomine. “Now Daiki I’m going to let go. Don’t you dare attack me again or I’ll throw you down to earth.”

><><><>< 

Kise woke up to the feeling of something hard under his head. His neck hurt. He blinked blearily before turning to look at what he was sleeping on. Oh. Aomine’s shoulder. And it all came rushing back to him. He could see past Aomine out of the window of the plane. He was dating Aomine. Aomine liked him. Holy shit.

><><><>< 

“I’ll see you all in a week!” Kise said as he waved goodbye to everyone. Aomine walked up to him swiftly before grabbing his neck and kissing him roughly before letting go just as quickly.

“I’ll miss you too Aominecchi,” Kise said as he stuck out his tongue. Aomine rolled his eyes before skulking back towards the others.

Kise could hear the others making exasperated noises as he turned and started walking away.

><><><>< 

“That was grotesque,” said Midorima loftily.

“You lack tact,” said Akashi as he looked on in disgust.

“Yeah and you’re an ass.”

Aomine bristled. “Why is this bakemono even here!”

“Because he’s on your level.” Akashi said simply.

“What does that have to do with anything? Wait what?!?! He’s not on my fucking level.”

“Please hurry training starts in ten minutes.”

“Training?” Murasakibara said looking bored.

“You didn’t think that Momoi and I took you all here just so that Daiki could finally get it together did you?”

And oh shit Akashi looked murderous.

“We’re having a training camp. That’s how I got you all out of school. So work hard. You’ve all been slacking.”

Aomine and Kagami started yelling. Midorima looked angry as well. But they all followed an unabashed Akashi anyway.

“Come now minions. There’s work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course Akashi gets the last word.  
> It just wouldn't be right any other way ;)  
> Also sorry for disappearing for couple months :X I lack consistency so from here on out I'm going to make significant headway in my stories before I start posting them. I don't want my updates to be so all over the place time-wise :)


End file.
